What happens in Russia
by lisalilsis
Summary: All Human. Rose is a writer of a successful series and has to do a tour for her latest book. The place she has to do the book tour signing is in Russia, everything seems to go wrong for her, when she arrives. Along the way she meets someone who will help
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Vampire Academy all rights go to Richelle Meade

_Rose is a writer of a successful series and has to do a tour for her latest book. The place she has to do the book tour signing is in Russia, everything seems to go wrong for her, when she arrives. Along the way she meets someone who will help her out (even though at first he might be a pain in the neck for her) and will help her get over the terrible trauma she keeps buried deep within_.

His hands grab my waist and slides along my leg grasping the bottom of my dress. He rips it off my body and begins to kiss every inch of my exposed skin while I feel bile rise up my throat. I shake and quiver and cry, its cold and I feel his presence all around me, consuming me into a vacant darkness. And then when all hope leaves me I, I…

I wake up yelling.

"**Someone help me!" **Ah fuck I got to stop doing that. Everyone in the airplane is looking at me like I'm crazy, honestly who wakes up screaming that.

That night happened so many years ago, I got to stop thinking about it. I've grown different, stronger since then. I'm no longer that girl who let herself be walked over. I don't give up without a fight now because I know that there won't always be someone to help. I know that if I want anything done I'm going to have to do it myself.

"**Is something wrong**." The flight attendant tells me, like if there something she could do to get rid of my nightmare. Idiot. Still I humor her.

"**Oh no I'm fine just a bad dream you know." **

"**Oh yeah I hate those well have a great flight call me if you need anything." **And she walks away knowing full well that I won't be calling her but of curse its her job to ask.

It takes me a while to remember why I'm here. Right the book signing and of all places Russia why not Hawaii or the Bahamas. Why did it have to be in the arctic wasteland that is Russia. Still I have to do this for my fans who love my book. For any other reason I wouldn't have come. But did the plane have to last so freaking long, my butt already hurts from all of this sitting and the airplane food isn't as good as my publishers made it out to be. And lets not get into how boring it is to just sit down in one position, I had to get up like ten times and fake having to go to the bathroom just to get up from that seat.

Well just a couple more hours of boredom and I'll be released from this hellhole and be thrown into another. Got to look at the bright side though the other hellhole will have T.V. that I don't understand, weird food I probably won't like, and oh yeah is an arctic wasteland. Some bright side, I just want to get in do the book signing and get out as quickly as possible. But no, what do my publishers tell me to do.

"**Get their a week early,**" they said, "**explore and look around. The city of St. Petersburg is huge you'll enjoy it. And we won't take no for an answer your plane is already booked to get their a week in advance."**

Idiots, if I wanted to explore for a week I would have told them. I'm not afraid to tell people what I do or do not want. They say it will be "good for me," shouldn't I be able to know what is or isn't good for me, come on its me who knows me better than me.

Still I have to obey their orders they are after all my bosses. Though I don't really think they give a crap about me. I found out later that this plane ride is the only one that would take me with no charges charged because they work with my publishers. And the next plane would leave in about a month so it was either this one or pay for a flight. Yeah mystery solved for their sudden interest in my welfare.

"**Attention passengers we are experiencing a slight malfunction we are going to have to land in the nearest airport which is coming up in approximately five minutes. Buckle in your seat belt, we will arrive shortly."**

Ah great more waiting my favorite thing. Hmm even my thoughts have sarcasm, I never thought I would be so bored that I would be trying to make jokes to myself so I could be entertained.

Looking out the window I notice that we're landing in an extremely small airport in the middle of nowhere. Man can things get any worse…

"**Attention passengers it appears we're having more problems than expected so we might have to do a crash landing make sure you're buckled in and thank you for choosing this airline."**

"**What the fuck. Did that bitch just say that!" **I practically yelled because honestly I wasn't going to whisper it.

Well good thing I'm not the only one with a shocked face the man in front of me looked like he was having a heart attack he was yelling. "**Oh my God forgive me for what I've done. I know I haven't been the best person but don't let me die. I don't care about the other people but just don't kill me."**

"**This mother fucker." **Oh shit I heard myself and it was proven when the little girl and her mom next to me looked at me their jaws dropped.

"**Honestly we're about to crash land and all you care about is me having said mother fucker."** I think their jaws dropped a little wider when I said it again. Man people in this airplane get weirder and weirder. Or stupider could be a better word to describe them. But of greater importance we're about to crash land.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" **

"**Omph" **My head hit the seat in front of me and fuck that hurt, but their seem to be some good in the world when I realized that all of us passengers were ok. The landing was a bit ruff and I think the wheels broke off, but at that point I didn't care all I knew was that we were all alive and that was good enough for me.

"**Passengers the landing went smoother than expected and I'm glad to see that everyone is ok, we are going to start exiting the plane in an orderly fashion."**

What! That crash was smooth what did they expect, plane torn in half, most of us dead.

My publishers are going to get an ear full of complaints when I get a hold of them.

"**Miss do you need help getting out your luggage from the compartment" **The same flight attendant who came to comfort me after my dream incident was looking at me with her friendly blue eyes and kind smile. I would have let her but the pride that I wired into myself that says I have to do everything myself kicked in.

"**No I'm fine but thank you." **No point in complaining to her about the horrible plane ride when she was being friendly.

Outside the wind was fresh, and the sky was blue. Nothing like the arctic wasteland I pictured in my head. There were lots of trees around further confirming that this airport was in the middle of nowhere.

"**Do you know when the next plane is going to leave to St. Petersburg." **I asked the flight attendant with the kind blue eyes.

"**Umm their should be a small plane leaving later on today." **Oh good for a second I thought I might be stranded here for a couple of days. As pretty as this place was I'd rather be in a city.

"**Thank you**" The attendant disappeared inside one of the doors and I soon followed. I found myself inside a biggish room with all the people from the plane ride I was on. Something seemed wrong all. Their wasn't any other people but us and maybe five other people who worked in the small airport. The extremely small airport, but of course its in the middle of nowhere so it might not be used often.

"**Listen up people we have one other plane here in this airport and its not as big as the one you were in, so some of you are going to stay behind. Who here can have a family or friend pick them up." **One of the people who work at the airport told us.

About twenty people raised their hands and came up to the front. The rest of the attendants began counting the rest of us that remained.

"**There is still more people than the airplane can fit so we're going to review your payment methods and the ones who paid in full are going to get the first priorities."**

Ah fuck I am not going to be one of the first priorities that's for sure. It seemed to be taking them forever to decide who goes and who doesn't . Again I seemed to be doing my favorite thing in the world wait. Yeah I don't even feel like lying to myself, I hate to wait.

"**Everyone quiet down we made the list of who's going, whoever's not on the list has to either call someone to pick them up or wait for the next plane to St. Petersburg, which will be in about ten days.**"

Oh hell no I have to be in that list. But like everything else in this forsaken trip it all went to hell. Crap I'm not on the list, and I don't even know anyone from Russia.

"**Umm excuse me,"** I asked one of the airport workers, **"Do you have a number where I can call a cab."**

"**Oh no the cabs don't travel this far, actually the only time airplanes use this airport is to stop for gas. But theirs a town nearby."**

"**Is their someone who can give me a ride to the town."**

"**Actually it's the opposite way from where all of us live and we live pretty far off, sorry." **

Jackass he couldn't even give some of his spare time to drop me off. Fine I didn't need him I didn't need anyone.

I found out that the town was about three hours away if you walked. And walking to this town was my last option after everyone refused to give me a ride. I was actually surprised to see the rest of the people who weren't on the list stay and wait for the next plane. Oh well that's on them if they want to wait, I on the other hand was going to walk on down to the small town of Baia.

This is my first fanfic so please review I would love to know how I did tell me if you loved it or hated it just anything that comes to mind


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri POV

Another day working in my auto body shop. I buried myself in work, I was good in what I did, some even called me the god of cars. I took pride in my work because it was the only thing I had. Sure I had a wonderful mother, three sisters, nieces and nephews, and who could forget my scary grandmother Yeva. Even though I was a grown man whenever I visited my mothers house my grandmother would still send me to my old room whenever I wouldn't listen to her. Old woman or not, my grandma's tough.

I still lived in the village I grew up in, Baia, but I had moved out of my mothers house by the time I was twenty. I bought a small house and expanded it so it could be big enough for a family. Sure that dream is long gone, but at the time I was a young fool who thought his life's dream could be possible. I had been blessed with such good fortune when I was younger I had to realize that with good fortune bad soonly follows. And of course that bad luck showed up without mercy, damn that balance of life that says for every good, bad soon follows (or is it the other way around) .My dreams got crushed that fateful evening seven years ago.

7 years prior

"Hey Ivan ready for work." I told my best friend Ivan. We had been friends since childhood. Ivan, Tasha, and I had been inseparable since we were five, and we hadn't changed throughout the years. Now fifteen years later , at twenty years old, we were still tight as rubber. Ivan and I worked in the same auto body shop that a good friend of ours, Dan, owned.

Our friend was old about sixty, and Ivan told me he was getting ready to give over his shop, but since he had no family living here in Baia it might be given to one of the employees. I wasn't interested if he was or not, all I know is that I would be grieved by his absent

"Oh hey Dimitri I guess I'm ok but I heard Dan is going to give his shop to one of us today." Ivan says sadly, but I knew Ivan well enough to know when he was faking sadness. I couldn't understand why he would be faking sadness to me, we told each other everything, but I shoved it off, this was my best friend of course, no reason for me to be suspicious.

"That's too bad I'm going to miss Dan there's not going to be a better boss than him." Christ I'm going to miss that man. But everyone at the shop is great, small town so we've all known each other since we were little.

"Hey how are you and Tasha doing, she likes the new house." Tasha, just hearing Ivan talk about my Tasha puts a smile on my face. I knew deep down that Tasha was going to be my wife one day, and the mother of my kids. Tasha and I had been together since we were fifteen. We had confessed to each other that we had feelings and had been together ever since.

"Yeah Tasha likes the house, but she still has to get use to it. I expanded it big enough for a family, for the family we're going to have one day."

"Have you proposed to Tasha?" That was something I didn't want to talk about, even if he was my best friend . But it was too hard to explain why I haven't proposed. Would it be too crazy if I told him that no matter how much I liked Tasha I could never say the word love to her. That even though I knew that we were going to end up together, it seemed that it was only because I was comfortable with Tasha that I wanted to end up with her. Somehow I couldn't bring myself to give her my grandmother's ring.

My grandmother had given me the ring my grandfather gave her, since I was the only boy in a house full of girls the ring was given to me. Given to me to give to the girl I loved. I didn't know what was stopping me from giving the ring to Tasha, maybe it was because I knew that my grandfather had given the ring to Yeva with all the love that his heart could muster. And I wanted to do the same, I wanted to give it to the girl that made my heart pound out of my chest. I wanted to give it to her and be sure deep down to the pit of my soul that it was meant for her. I didn't want to give it to someone when my whole fiber was telling me not yet. Why not yet I wanted to scream back, what am I waiting for, there isn't going to be anyone better than Tasha. I just have to give it to her and be over with it, I know she's waiting for the ring. I told her about it once, and I could see her expectant face everyday waiting for the day the ring will be flipped out.

"Umm, I still haven't proposed to her, but I will soon." That was the same answer I gave to him everyday, but I didn't have a better answer for him.

"Alright Dimitri, lets go then." Ivan said with a forced smile.

Coming into the shop I was able to grasp the bliss I felt. The shop was my favorite place to be, sure the work was a lot of manual labor, but we were the only auto body shop in town. The people counted on us, especially those that traveled far for work, they wanted their cars to be in shape and we gave it to them at a great price, because they were our people.

"Hey Dan," I told my boss, "Is it true you're giving up the shop."

"Oh hey Dimitri, yeah its all true actually I was going to make an announcement of it, I already told the other workers to meet in the big room." I guess Dan already picked the next owner of the shop.

"Ok everyone settle down I have an announcement to make, all of you might already know that I'm going to retire, I'm already too old to be working with you young chaps. I'm moving to my daughters house down in Novisbirsk, I haven't seen her in years and well I don't want to miss my chance in getting back in tune with her. Anyways all of you are good friends of mine, I've known all of you since you were small children, but I had to choose one of you, so after thinking long and hard I made my choice. I pick Dimitri."

What the, did he just say Dimitri or did I just imagine it. Oh man their telling me to go up to the front, theirs nothing more I hate than being put in the spotlight. I hope Ivan can get me out of this ruff spot. Turning around to spot Ivan I see him with his mouth dropped open in shock and maybe just a bit of anger if I'm reading his face correctly. I guess he won't help me while he's stuck with that shocked look on his face.

After perhaps the best and worst day of my life, best because I'm the new owner of the shop, worst because all day the guys kept putting me on the spot, congratulating me and just making a big fuss about me. And lastly it was the worst because my friend Ivan was not one of the ones congratulating me, actually quite the opposite, he avoided me all day.

I couldn't let that get to me, I would just ask him tomorrow about his strange behavior, now I just had to get to Tasha and tell her the good news. On opening the door I caught myself looking on a site for sore eyes. Tasha and Ivan were sitting down on the couch side by side, with Tasha's bags packed, she was teary eyed while Ivan was just serious.

"Dimka I," _sob, _"I'm," _sob, "_Sorry, its just that, that you, you, you never proposed to me, and I would wait everyday for you to do it but you never did. And you told me once when we were smaller that when you found that special person you would propose to her in a second with no second thought. But you didn't and then Ivan and I would get to talking, when you would get out later than usual and well he told me to go away with him, he proposed to me and well I accepted. I'm so sorry Dimka, we're just going to go now, I'm sorry."

"Yeah Dimitri I had always loved Tasha since we were little, and well and I never had a shot to prove to her how much I loved her. I wasn't going to let the opportunity go, I'm sorry, you're still one of my good friends. But its just not fair that you got everything, you had Tasha, a house, even became the boss for the shop, and I had nothing, and I'll be damned if you got everything I ever wanted." This bastard took everything from me for greed, for jelousy, for…

"You became the owner Dimka." Tasha asked surprised, interrupting my train of thought with her voice that suddenly didn't seem as lovely as I thought it did. Though behind that surprise I thought I saw regret, maybe she is just as greedy as Ivan but I wasn't going to answer her or Ivan so I did the only thing that sounded sane to me, I walked away and spent the night at my mothers house.

In the present

Ivan and Tasha left that night those seven years ago. I didn't hear from Ivan again, but Tasha would contact me every now and then begging me to take her back. Ivan apparently didn't treat her as nice as he said he would actually according to her he would cheat on her and pay no attetion to her whatsoever. She would tell me how she wants me back but I would always denie her, I could never forgive either of them, they made a fool of me, and took everything that was precious and dear to me. I lost my best friends and my hope for a family, after what Tasha did, I could never trust another woman. I chose to not have a relationship, only getting with girls away from the town for a casual fling. Tasha and Ivan were still together they had an off and on relationship though I think she would only get back with him because she needed a man in her life.

"Dimka get out of that shop its lunch time and mama says you better come home for lunch." Victoria my younger sister practically blew a lung out yelling that to me. I would eat lunch at my mothers house because as my mother said in her own words "you need a woman to cook a home made lunch for you and since your not looking for one even though lord knows you need one I'm going to have to give it to you." Yeah that's my mother you had to eat when in her presence and she didn't take no for and answer.

"I'm coming Victoria I'll meet you their." Don't get me wrong I loved having dinner with my family, and my mother, boy did she know how to cook.

I loved this town, I grew up here, and I wanted to grow old here. I wanted to raise a family here too but that visions was long gone.

My mother's house was a cozy two story house and I loved it, it was filled with so much love and it always smelled like fresh baked food. The scent alone would make my mouth water.

"Mama," I yelled as soon as I stepped into my mothers house, "I'm here."

"Oh Dimka come here sit down we have to tell you something. All of us are going to St Petersburg. You know how the favorite author of Victoria , Karoline, and Sonya is coming, well they convinced me and yout grandma Yeva to go with them. Me and Yeva haven't been out of this town in years, its our comfort zone and well we have to go out and see how much the cities have changed. And well we were wondering if you would want to go with us." St. Petersburg, as much as I would like to go with them, and even though I do like the novels the author has written (even though I would never admit to my sisters that I have read them) I couldn't because that was where Tasha and Ivan lived. And even though the city was big and the chances of bumping into them were slim, I just couldn't do it.

"No mama I can't I have a lot of work to do." I lied, but I could see from my mothers and Yeva's eyes that they knew I was lying. They knew the real reason and I was glad they didn't mention it out loud.

"Ok Dimka well we're leaving today, I know the book signing isn't till Saturday, but its pretty far, and I would like to explore around the city before the signing." My mother said with the kind smile that always seems to frame her face.

"Oh Dimka can you belive it I'm going to meet my most favorite author Rose Hathaway." Victoria practically screeched, she looked so funny when she was happy like a small child even though she was twenty.

"Victoria are you still with Nickolai." Honestly I was curious, I hardly ever asked her of her love life.

"Oh yeah he's coming too, I'm so happy, I'm so happy." And she proceeded with the most hilarious happy dance I have ever seen her do it was like jump shimmy shake repeat.

After lunch I went back to the shop and worked on the cars that some of the towns people brought, we were pretty busy since most of the people were heading to St. Petersburg and they were bringing their cars in so that I could check and make sure the cars were up for the trip. Beside most of my employees (and good friends) were also leaving to St. Petersburg so I let them go early, I didn't mind because I loved staying in the shop by myself, it let me think comfortabley. Unlike my house the shop didn't hold bad memories for me so I would prefer spending time in my shop.

Before long I was alone in my shop, just how I liked it. The sky had darkened signaling night time, and the shops surrounding mine had already turned off their lights. It didn't bother me that I was the one who closed my shop last, usually late at night, not because I was working, it was usually because I was caught up in my thoughts.

The night sky was beautiful here in Baia but I could tell there were a couple of rain clouds. It was going to start raining pretty soon.

And just as I thought it a crack of lightning showed on the sky, as if it was planed in perfect synchronization. And signal the rain I thought.

"Holy shit it really started to rain." I said out loud. Man I should be a weatherman or something.

The pitter patter of the rain drops went slightly off beat when it was mixed in with the sound of a brisk walk. Through my window I noticed the shadow of a person walking quickly towards my shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose POV

You know how walking three hours in the middle of nowhere to get to some small town named Baia that nobody not even geographers know of sounds bad. Yeah guess what, its worse than bad its horrible, terrible, not even those words could fully grasp how awful this trip down dreary lane was. And apparently one of the flight attendant told me that cabs don't even go down that rode, into the village, so I'm going to have to beg some small town stranger to give me a ride to a cab and wave the amount of money I have in my pocket in their faces.

Man I wish people here in Russia were nice, so far the only nice person I met was the flight attendant with the blue eyes, but she couldn't help me because she had to go back with the plane.

I'm exhausted, but I can't go back not when it's closer going forward. That and I don't want to be laughed at for giving up. Of course I won't let myself give up, it would only prove to the bastards of the world that I'm weak. And Rose Hathaway will not let herself be weak, not after that horrible night those six years ago. That night which showed me how weak I really was. I was nothing compared to that monster, I didn't even have the strength to pry him off of me. I promised myself, after that night, that no one would ever make me feel as dirty and as insignificant as that man did. I promised myself that I was going to be someone, someone strong, independent. Someone who does not let something like walking a couple more miles bring her down. It's just one more test I'm going to have to pass, and I'll pass it with flying colors.

I wish I had someone to talk to though. I really miss the people back home, the cheery and beautiful face of my best friend Lissa, and even the lovable pain in the ass that is her boyfriend Christian. Now their nice people, if someone would have gotten stranded in the middle of nowhere they would have offered them a ride. But no I get stranded in the most non friendly part of the world.

Though I have to admit this place is beautiful, huge trees scowering the plains, the fresh smell of nature clouding my scent. Everything here seemed so alive, so peaceful, and I'm totally uninspired.

Damn it, I thought for sure nature would help me clear up my head and inspire me with a new thought. I'm currently dealing with a writers block and nothing seems to inspire me. The chapters of the new novel I'm working on are coming up bland, with no real passion or emotion behind it. They mostly seem like space fillers. Maybe its because I really don't have anything to inspire me, I mean the only thing I really love is my best friend Lissa, but she has her own life with the man she loves. I have my parents whom I also love, but they also have their own life away from me. I don't have anything and honestly since the horrifying experience six years ago happened, I haven't been able to get involved with anyone. Though I don't let the traumatation rule my life, I just choose to avoid a relationship. Though sometimes I wish I could meet someone who, who... Fuck I can't even finish that because, I don't even know what I want.

"I just want to get this walking trip over with!" I screech in frustration, anger, shit just anything I had left.

"Shut up some of us are trying to sleep." A croaking voice as frustrated as mine answered.

Holy Fuck where did that come from. Oh wait. "Holy fuck where did that come from." Their that's better no use keeping that inside, cause I did want to know who said that.

"Shit woman keep quiet can you not see the house or are you blind as well as deaf."

Now that she said that I did notice the house with cottage 13 written on the side. I guess I was to caught up in nature and my own frustration to see that, of course the fact that it was pretty dark outside didn't help either.

"Sorry I just wanted to know if anyone from this town could give me a ride to a cab station." I reluctantly added a "Please" though I was pretty sure she was going to tell me to go to hell for disturbing her sleep.

"Umm all of the shops are closed about now, most people in bed and all that so I doubt anyone will take you now, you'll probably have to wait till tomorrow."

I expected that too so I had to ask "do you know where the hotel, or motel is then, so I could stay the night." Please don't be a bug infested motel please, though it probably won't be in good shape. I guess as long as rats down scurry from under the covers, the motel will be called five stared.

"Oh sorry sweety no hotels here, small town, we don't really get any visitors, the only visitors we get are family members and they stay in their family's house."

Ah crap more begging. "Do you happen to have a room I could stay in." Please say yes. Please say yes.

"No I'm sorry sweetheart no room, and I doubt you'll find any here, most of the people in this town have gone to St. Petersburg for the week, apparently to get their book signed from some famous author. Don't know much about it myself, but if they want to travel that far to get some silly book signed well that's on them. Your best bet is to head down the road your on, it'll lead you straight to the town's center. Everyone that stayed are usually the poorer folk who couldn't afford the trip, so they won't have any room for you, or the old timers like me who'll probably be asleep, not even the end of the world will wake them so I suppose... Oh wait I think Dimitri might have stayed, didn't seem as interested in all of the fuss the town was making about the author. Yes if he stayed then he would surely be in his shop, poor thing works from early in the morning till late at night. Needs a woman that man does, a woman so he could have a reason to go home. Good looking fellow he is too, but he won't commit, no matter how hard I push him toward my daughter he always takes two steps back. Anyways if he's in his shop, which I'm certain he will be, then you can ask him to give you shelter for the night. Honestly he has a big house, plenty of spare room and between you and me, he needs a woman in their, bad."

"A man, you want me to go spend the night at a mans house. A man who's a stranger to me!" I asked incredulously, because this woman must be out of her mind if she wants me to spend the night at this Dimitri's house. I mean I don't take to kindly to stranger men.

"Oh sweety don't be scared, Dimitri's an honorable man he would never hurt any living person." Oh no did this woman just impose that me, Rose Hathaway is scared. Call it petty but I did not want to leave this woman with the impression that I was scared of anyone. I liked to leave people with a tuff image of myself.

"I'm not scared, umm if you say he's a good man then I'll take your word for it, where's this shop." Oh great stupid pride, I just hope I didn't make a big mistake, but honestly my only other option was sleeping in the street.

"You just keep walking forward once you get to the end of the street it's going to be right in front of you. It'll be the only shop with it's light on and it will say auto body." The woman said though I detected a smile behind her words. She has some ulterior motives, my gut impression was telling me so, but their wasn't anything I could really do about it. I couldn't turn around and force her to tell me, anyway why should I care, for all I know she could be doped up on crack and have that dopey smile on her words for that reason.

Nothing left for me too do now than walk forward head held high, even though my legs are killing me. Walking down this bumpy path wasn't helping my legs. Haven't these people heard of pavement, so far these roads were all dirt. Walking through the town I realized it wasn't as small as I thought, though I think anyone as tired as I was would say the same.

"Please be on my side just for today and do something good for me!" I yelled to nothing in particular. And then through the haze of dark little shops surrounding the dirt road I was on, I saw a light. A bright light in the darkness.

Oh crap I died from exhaustion. Perhaps the weakness way to die and that's the way I go, no fighting it out, crap that's pathetic. Yet I still felt exhausted, heart still beating, chest slowly rising and falling signaling my breathing. Nope definitely still alive. So that bright light was just... ah. Auto body shop. Wow that lady wasn't kidding it really is the only shop with a light on. Whoa that guy must have no life. No need to rain on his parade by voicing that out loud to him, he might never offer me the room if I say that to him.

Suddenly a flash of thunder caught my attention, and the rain that follow just caught me. Fuck I said I wouldn't rain on his parade not to rain on me. I thought about running to his shop but how desperate would that seem if I come running into his shop begging for a room. I'll just briskly walk to his shop yeah that seems less desperate. Right, oh how lame, and what if he really is hot, how am I just going to beg some hot guy to let me sleep in his house. Boy that sounds wrong but that's basically what I'm asking to do, so just stop being a coward and ask.

As I was approaching the door, I felt like each step I was taking was causing me a heart attack, the trick though is to not let it show on your face, so I just have to smile. I just hope I don't look constipated. Well here goes nothing.

As soon as I walk through the door I'm enveloped in the warmth of his heater, but where is he. Sudden movement catches my periphery and when I see what caused it my heart nearly stops all together.

Holy hell he's hot. Crap and I'm going to have to beg him for a room though I wouldn't mind getting down on my knees and... whoa must get rid of inappropriate thoughts, if not it will be that much harder to ask for a place to stay the night.

He, though, seemed completely unaffected by my appearance. I mean I've been told that I'm extremely hot with my long brown hair, big dark eyes, and light tan skin, also I've been told I had the body of a goddess, but he didn't seem to notice all of my attributes, he seemed to see me like any other person. Ouch, doesn't do my self esteem any good but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know how that hurts.

He said something incomprehensive to me, probably because he was speaking Russian and I didn't know a word of it. Luckily he seemed to see my confused face and switched to English.

"What are you doing here." Oh man even his voice is irresistible that slight accent went so good with his honey like voice. Man this man looked like heaven on earth, that gorgeous face framed with his brown shoulder length hair, and that delicious body. I would of happily eaten off of him... and again my thoughts head down the inappropriate path. Oh wait what did he ask oh yeah why was I here, suddenly I didn't remember, it was something about sleeping in his room. Man that sounds good oh yeah.

"Umm I'm kind of stranded here, I have to get to St. Petersburg by Saturday and well I have nowhere to stay for tonight, do you know if you could, ok I know this sounds incredible desperate and I don't expect you to say yes seeing as I'm a stranger but could you spare a room. You see the lady down at cottage 13 told me that you were probably the only one who could have a spare room at this time of night. I'm willing to pay you, you know." Please say yes though I don't know how I'll control myself being with you, under the same roof all night.

"Your stranded here really," his voice was laced with humor, "How did that happen."

"Ok I know that sounds like a lame excuse but my plane sort of crash landed into that small airport south of this path, and well point being I had no one to take me to St. Petersburg or offer me shelter for that matter, now can you please give me a yes or a no." I was getting impatient now, no matter how hot he was, I didn't like to be kept on the thread.

"So you have no where to stay and old lady Martha told you to come ask me." Martha so that's what that lady's name was.

"Look can you stop stating the obvious and tell me whether you'll let me stay or not." Man this man can get on my nerves, and I barely met him.

"Ok, but you'll have to abide by the rules I set up for you." He smiled a tiny smile when he saw the look of shock on my face. And honestly who wouldn't be shocked, this man was putting rules on me. I hated rules, even in school I would be the first one to break them. But all I could give him was a haughty look because I kind of needed the room and pissing him off would only guarantee me having to sleep outside.

"Fine what do you want me to do and where is your house, its not part of this shop is it."

"No its one block over, come I'll take you."

"Umm don't you have to finish your work." Because it seemed like he was just leaving his work to show me his house and well I didn't want to be a bother, if he had to finish his work then I could wait.

"I think you just don't want to go out in the rain." What this man thinks I'm afraid of a little water, he must think I'm one of those girls who worry about ruining their outfits. Well I'll show him.

"No I'm not afraid of a little water, I just didn't want to be a bother. You know I could wait for you till you finish your work." I think his face softened up a bit when I said that because since I first walked in, his face was guarded as if he was wearing a mask, that masked his true feelings. But as quick as a blink of the eye the softening up stopped and went back to the mask.

"Trust me I've already finished my work." Their seemed to be a bit of humor there as if I was missing some joke.

"Well ok if you say so then lets go, but do you have an umbrella." Hey I said I wasn't afraid of water which is true, but if it could be avoided then its much preferable. I thought I saw the hint of a smile when I said this but it went back to his emotionless face.

He didn't have an umbrella, his excuse being "what auto body shop do you know of carries and umbrella," and I had to give it to him, none that I know of carry and umbrella, but they should for moments like these.

So the walk to his house, or should I say run to his house was as expected, wet, cold, and miserable. I fell down once, to my utter humiliation, and it wasn't a little slip. It was me slipping on the stupid dirt road because the dirt was all wet and muddy and I landed face first in perhaps the biggest puddle of mud imaginable.

Something was missing on my getting up, no helping hand to help me get up (not that I would let him but still its the thought that counts). A booming laughter interrupted my train of thought and I realized why their was no helping hand. Dimitri was shaking with laughter, clutching his stomach. Jerk he couldn't even do the pretending that I'm coughing move, he was laughing out right. Well I wasn't going to take this. I walked right up to him and, and...

And I shoved him into the muddiest part of the puddle. I think it was because he was already doubled over with laughter that I managed to push him down, either way he was now covered in mud.

That wiped the smile right out of his face, his face went from anger to calculative. Before I could run he's strong hand grabbed mine and pulled me down too the muddy spot next to him. He took no mercy when he grabbed a patch of mud and put it on the top of my head. Though I managed to retaliate when I nailed him with mud on the face. Before long we were both covered in mud, laughing, if I was telling the truth that was the most fun I'd had in a while.

When he turned to look at me I saw actual joy in his eyes, he was having fun, his stern demeanor seemed to melt away, and he gave me a genuine smile. He seemed to catch himself in the middle of the smile though and went back into his guarded mask. He got up from the lying down position we were both in and helped me up (Well at least he helped me up this time).

We arrived to his house in our muddied state and I must admit his house was pretty big. It was two story and big enough to fit four rooms along with the living room and kitchen. And surprisingly it was nice, often you see men's houses all dirty and well not like Dimitri's house.

"Dimitri can I use your shower."

"How do you know my name. Oh wait Martha told you right. Well since you know my name its only fair that you give me yours." Oh yeah I hadn't even thought of that, here I am with this man, and he doesn't even know my name. But I couldn't think straight let alone introduce myself with his gorgeous face as a distraction. Well good thing that gorgeous face is covered in mud. Though I should probably put as much Rose Hathaway bravado as I could muster if I didn't want to seem like a dweeb.

"It's Rose. Rose Hathaway." Their seemed to be a slight recognitioning mixed in with confusion but I didn't want to seem nosy, so I didn't ask.

"Well Rose you could use the shower, its down the hall and to the right. the room you could sleep in is across from the bathroom." And he turned away to a different part of his house and didn't look back.

"Wait." I called, "you didn't tell me the rules yet." Hey I was curious to what they could be.

He poked his head out, "oh don't worry, I'll tell you when you get out of the shower." Their was a mischievous light in his eyes that I really didn't like. Oh man what did I get myself into. Well nothing to do now then take a shower, and hope that one of the rules isn't cook my breakfast because I'll probably burn down the kitchen if he makes me do that. I guess I'll soon find out what he wants me to do.


	4. Chapter 4

_I have been working on these chapters non stop so that's why I'm updating so quickly, but I have something to tell you. It's at the bottom of the page._

Dimitri POV

Rose Hathaway. Why does that name sound so familiar. I mean I've never met her before, I would have remembered her if I had because well to put it clearly she's probably the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. Plus she's not even from here, she's from America, the accent makes that loud and clear. But that name, I've heard it before I just can't put my finger on it.

Rose, even in her muddied state she could be mistaken for a super model. Rose, damn that woman, I only met her a half hour ago and she's already infultrated my mind.

This shower isn't helping either, usually a shower clears my mind, but not this time. The mystery of Rose keeps clouding my mind, I mean why should she want to get to St. Petersburg by Saturday, does she want to see the author. But that's crazy, I mean she didn't have to come all the way to Russia to see her, the author's had other tours in America. Unless she's one of those hard core stalker fans that go where ever their artist go.

Yeah creepy, but I doubt Rose would be like that, man I hardly know the woman and I'm already acting like I do. But I can't help but feel a connection with her. I see her and I see an incredible, strong woman. That's how I know that her visit to St. Petersburg is important, I can see the passion behind her visit. It's something that's important to her, that's how I know that she's not some crazy stalker fan, because she's not a person who would follow anyone but herself. Don't ask me how I know, I could just feel it in my gut.

Rose was an incredible woman, and that's why I had to be cautious around her. A woman like that is easy to fall for, and I did not want to fall for her, or any woman in general. I swore I would never become one of those hopeful fools, waiting for their true love. Idiots, they were all idiots and I didn't want to be like them, not again. Rose was just a woman, and that's how she was going to stay, as just any other woman.

Anyways I think I've been in the shower long enough, honestly I think I've been here too long, just waiting for my thoughts to calm before I could face Rose.

I was faced with another dilemma when I got out of the shower, I mean I was going to sleep as soon as I told Rose what I wanted her to do (and well most of my list of things were just going to piss her off, but I wanted her to be as least friendly to me as possible, that way I would never fall for her.) but should I wear just my cotton pajamas bottoms, I mean that's how I usually sleep, or for curtsey should I put on the shirt.

I'll just wear my bottoms I mean hey its my house, I should be comfortable in it right. With that settled I guess there's nothing left for me to do but get out of my room and find Rose. So I'm just going to open my door now. Yep open my door.

Come on Dimitri you coward just grab the doorknob and turn it, your acting like a fifteen your old fool who's never had any experience with girls. And trust me I've had many experiences with girls, after Tasha I went all out, granted I never got in a relationship with them, but we did have one hell of a time. I never brought those girls home though, my home was meant for a woman I loved and since I don't have one, well those girls can just stay for the one night hotels. I haven't had one of those crazy nights in a while, and I prefer to do it away from the village, all of the women here are good people and I would never lead them on because I knew well that I could never promise them anything. Though a lot of women have tried to catch my attention, I, I couldn't get involved with any of them. I might be a coward for hiding from my feelings,. but I just didn't want to be vulnerable again. I wanted to keep my barely stable life in one piece, because one more blow would surely destroy it.

Maybe that's why I was so darn nervous. I haven't had a woman in my house, beside my family, for a long time. It felt odd, it felt right. No that's not good it shouldn't feel right, I'm already starting to hate Rose for making me feel so mixed up.

Rose was going to have to be just another girl I push away. With that last thought I opened the door and found a humorous sight.

Rose must have waited for me a long time because I found her sprawled on my couch asleep. And let me tell you, she does not sleep quietly. She kept kicking her legs and moaning quietly, well quietly was how it started, because it started getting louder and louder. It was pretty funny watching her turn and twitch, it got even funnier when she started saying actual words, or sentences was more like it.

"Honey like voice and that delicious body mmm, so good I can imagine his manly taste." What the fuck. Was she having like a sex dream or something, I just hope it doesn't turn into a wet dream. I really like that couch so she should keep whatever she might be dealing with, inside her body. Though I do wonder who the man with the apparent manly taste is, boyfriend maybe, not husband because she doesn't have a ring. Damn why should I even care she's just some girl, no need to pry on her life.

"And that accent's so hot." Ah so the guy she's dreaming of has an accent, could it be...

"Ahhh." her piercing scream interrupted what I was thinking. What the hell, she went from having a sex dream to screaming in terror. As it was she was shaking and crying out, "Someone help me, please help me."

I couldn't stand hearing her in such agony, I had to do something to help her. I gripped her shoulders and started shaking her.

"Rose wake up, don't worry I'll help you, just wake up and tell me what it is and I'll help you." If she was awake she would of heard the fear in my voice. The fear that was meant for her, and for me too because I actually meant the words I told her. I would help her, always, she just had to say the words and I would help her. And that's what I feared, I knew in that moment that I wanted to keep her safe, but I could never be more than her protector, her guardian, because that's all I would let myself be.

At long last she woke up sobbing her eyes out. I pulled her into an embrace and hugged her against my chest, my bear chest since I came out with out my shirt. She didn't seem to mind though, quite the opposite she seemed to inhale my scent and clutch me closer. But soon, too soon for my liking, she let go and seemed embarrassed by her actions.

"Sorry I don't know why I did that. Bad dream, it's stupid, just forget it happened." I could see, from her face, that there was something behind the dream that she was hiding. The dream was important and she was keeping it hidden from me. I could tell this was a dangerous topic, very personal, and as much as I wanted to know what the dream was about, I knew she wouldn't tell me.

"Ok we could forget about it I suppose, but," I wanted to cheer her up just a bit, "I got the rules you've been dying to hear." Ok I went from cheering her up to teasing her again, but I think it would be to weird if I suddenly became all kind and caring, though everything in my being wanted to do just that.

"Fine give me the stupid rules." She said rules in such disgust that I almost laughed. That look of disgust changed once she took a look at my chest. Changed to a look of, of lust? I wasn't to sure but when she caught me looking she quickly turned away from my chest.

"First rule clean up after yourself though I think that's a given. Second rule, you have to, to uhh make breakfast." I think her jaw dropped as soon as I said make breakfast. I couldn't understand why though, the women I knew would actually think making breakfast was a given (that is if they were going to spend the night in a man's house they knew it was a given). "Third rule you don't go through any of my stuff got that. Don't go through my stuff." I doubted she got the last rule, even though I repeated it twice, because she still had that shocked look from the second rule. Honestly this woman was weird, walking who knows how many miles, getting in a mud fight in the rain, and staying in a strange man's house doesn't freak her out but you mention cooking and all hell breaks lose.

I bet if I added a crazy rule their in the end she wouldn't even notice, she was still to caught up with the cooking, "Oh and you have to obey everything I say." Their that should get a reaction out of her.

"You want me to cook." Good lord the woman looks right past the rule that could involve all kinds of explicit behavior and goes right back to the cooking. "You're going to regret that when your kitchen burns down." I looked for a hint of a joke behind her words but their was nothing but seriousness there. I was starting to rethink that rule, but retracted, I mean how bad could this woman cook anyways.

"I think I'm going to take my chances, now you should go to sleep because between you and me, you've looked like hell since you first stepped into my shop." I think her face turned to outrage in a split second but I didn't give her a chance to retort. Instead I interrupted her by asking

"How are you going to get to St. Petersburg."

''I'm taking a cab their."

"Oh yeah, how much money you got with you because from here to St. Petersburg is allot of money." Her face dropped at that. I'll be willing to bet she didn't have a lot of money with her.

"I brought $300 with me, but that money's also for my food and supplies for the week." By the sound of her voice, I could tell she knew she wasn't going to be able to afford the cab. The next words out of my mouth shocked me.

"I could take you."

"What!" She practically yelled.

"I mean that I could take you for way cheaper than it would cost you with a cab." No need to tell her that I was thinking of giving her the ride for free, how creepy would that sound. Crap I just seemed to be getting even deeper in this mess. I was just suppose to let her stay the night then let her leave. I was suppose to never see her again after tonight (and whoa that sounds wrong, like a one night stand, almost but without the sex). Now I'm telling her that I'll drive her to St. Petersburg, the very place I want to avoid. What has this girl done to me, I barely know her and she has me in a mess.

"Ok if you don't mind than I accept." The sweet smile she bestowed upon me made the whole mess I had gotten myself into worth it.

"Ok then, we could leave tomorrow, and Rose, don't think I'm being sweet with you because of your pretty face. I would have done this for anyone so don't get your hopes up." I turned away from her and headed toward my door, but not before I heard her say.

"Conceited, self righteous bastard." That alone put a smile on my face. Girl had spunk I'll give her that. But I knew this week was going to be a long one.

_Thank you to all of the people who have read my story, I would love to hear from you so please review. Tell me if this story is worth continuing, though I do love writing it so I probably will continue it no matter what. But I would love to hear what you have to say about it. Also many thanks for the ones who reviewed. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the reviews I would like to say thank you to all of you, so I will._

_Thank you SWEmicca your reviews made me extremel happy._

_Thank you starfire478. Thank you Furge 2118. Thank you D. Kelly and Peggy._

_rivereq, underworldprincess, rosaxdimitri, charlie 28, unanomous person thank you all_

_woah that took me a while having to flip back and forth but really thank you._

_I kinda rushed through this chapter so don't murder me if it's not good. Enjoy._

Rose POV

Heat hit my face, and a blinding light made my eyes burn. Oh shit stupid blinds close, I'm trying to sleep.

Where are those blinds I...

That thought was put on hold when my hand caught a silky material. What the hell, I don't have curtains.

I opened my eyes, risking the blinding light only to find myself in an unfamiliar room. Where the fuck am I. Sudden memories from last night came rushing back. Oh yeah Dimitri's house, that conceited hot piece of ass. Their was something I was suppose to do though, something that involved murdering my host and burning his kitchen. Oh that's right I have to cook him breakfast, well that man just signed his death wish, he most certainly was going to die once he tasted my food. And if that doesn't kill him surely the fumes that the burning kitchen was going to emanate would.

Crap, I have to get up, and feed that idiot, though I must admit his not as big of an asshole as the rest of the people I've met. I mean at least he's taking me to St. Petersburg, the other people wouldn't even take me a couple miles.

I need to clean myself up before I present myself, asshole or not he's still pretty fine, and I want to look my best.

I put on jeans and cute shirt before I went out to find said kitchen and let me just say, his house was nice, I didn't have a chance last night to fully see it, but now with the light of day, well I could see the finely decorative living room. His house has had an obvious woman touch to it, probably by his mother. And his kitchen well I would say it was nice too if I didn't have to do my most hated thing there. Cook, eck even the word made me shiver. Crap how was I going to do this.

After turning on the stove and cracking the eggs, I realized, that it wasn't so hard. Why the hell haven't I tried this before, it was so damn easy. Now I'll just add a little salt and put some pancakes, yeah that sounds good.

Five burned pancakes later, I was exhausted, ok now I know why I never cook, it all turns out horrible. Well at least the eggs look good, and the kitchen is still standing. Now where the hell is Dimitri, he better not make fun of my half assed work because at least I tried.

"Dimitri! Dimitri where the hell are... Oh." Oh shit, I appeared to be standing outside of his room, and what I saw then, from his half opened door had me go stock still. So let me put this straight I could see what was going on in there and only one word could describe it HOT. He appeared to be changing and was only in his boxers and his body could only be described as a gift from god. I must have been tired last night because now I could fully take in all his features. He was tall like 6'7 and had muscles everywhere, but they weren't bulky muscles, they were nice and long and lean. Man, I wonder how nice it would feel like to run my fingers along his chest and... Oh shit I'm still standing in front of his door, if he see's me.

"Fuck." I yelled before I ran back to the kitchen. The only reason I yelled that was because he spotted me standing by the doorway and I wanted to make it seem like I had just passed by there and accidentally saw him. How creepy would it be if he knew that I was watching him.

"Rose." He looked at me with a woman eating grin when he got to the kitchen and winked. "Did you enjoy the show. I mean you were standing their long enough to get a good look don't you think. " Oh shit he knew I was their the whole time. Fuck, hey wait a minute.

"If you knew I was their why didn't you say anything." I gave him my own man eating smile. But unbelievable he changed the subject. Weird I took him for a guy who gets straight to the point.

"Did you make breakfast yet," Oh man the things his voice did to me. Oh man and he's going to taste my horrible breakfast.

"Uhh yeah and," I turned around and jabbed my finger in his chest, "and don't you dare say anything about it, I tried really hard on that breakfast and you better appreciate it." I demanded. He seemed to find it humorous that I was demanding to enjoy breakfast. And I'll be lying if I say his smile didn't make my stomach do funny flips

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it just show me the.." He caught sight of the plate and the look of shock looked comical on his face.

"Hey I said I tried, not that the food was perfect."

"I wasn't expecting perfect food, but I was expecting edible food." He stated.

"Hey watch the dig. I did warn you last night, you were the one who chose not to listen remember. Plus didn't I say not to say anything about my food." Cause it never sounds pleasant when someone totally bags on your hard work. Crap I find it easier writing novels than cooking, it was his fault, he asked the wrong girl to cook.

"Yeah you did warn me, but I never said I was going to listen now, did I. And maybe I wasn't going to say anything until I saw that crap you call food."

"Hey that crap is food, if you don't like it than you cook." Who does he think he is ordering me around like some servant. I don't have to stand for this crap. The problem is I kind of do have to stand for his crap, he is my ride, but I don't have to stand for it quietly.

"Yeah I think I should have cooked but we don't have time, the interstate gets all jammed up by noon so we have to get out of here by nine."

"Interstate you have one of those." I was thinking Russia was twenty years behind on technology.

"Yeah," he looked at me like I was insane, "its about an hour from here, by car." Oh great more good news, this trip was going to be a long one, and fuck I would have to do more waiting than I had patience for.

"Well than lets get going here I made your plate, eat up." I passed him his plate and reached over for mine along with the drinks. I nearly spilled the drinks over when I heard his cough.

"What the hell is wrong with these eggs," he barely choked out that sentence before he coughed again, "did you pour like twenty pounds of salt on them or something."

"What, I didn't pour that much salt on them. Look stop exaggerating I know my cooking's bad but I'm sure the eggs are..." Oh my heavens what the fuck. One taste of the eggs had me turning towards the sink.

I coughed it all up and rinsed my mouth. "Oh hell that was the most disgusting thing I've ever..." One look at Dimitri's smug face had me regretting voicing that thought out loud.

"So I was exaggerating huh." That stupid smug smile was still on his face and I just wanted to wipe it out.

"No it wasn't that bad." I said, though it was, it was awful. But I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, not when he was gloating.

To my surprise he started eating the food, without any complaint, when he saw the blush that started creeping on my face. Well if he can eat my awful food then so can I, but I will steer clear from the eggs, I think I got enough salt in that one bite for a life time.

After the horrible breakfast, we packed up his car (which was a pretty sweet car, but I guess when you own an auto body shop you know which cars are the best) and set out of the little town. But not before passing by old Lady Martha's house who spotted us in the car and smiled a smug smile at me.

What the hell was up with that. She was out with her daughter (who was about my age) and let me say that her daughter wasn't ugly, quite the opposite she was quite the looker. What the hell is up with Dimitri, this gorgeous girl was throwing herself at him (well at least that's what Martha said) and he wasn't trying to hit that. He's either an idiot or gay, an I really hope it's not the latter.

I happened to get a good look at the town, now that it was day time, and it was beautiful. We passed through the small streets surrounded by old time looking cottages, and crystalline shops. It looked like we were driving through an enchanted village, it certainly had a magical feel to it. I realized I misjudged this place, it would certainly be a nice place to settle down in, though it would be better if the city was closer to the town so you wouldn't have to travel so far for a good mall, or the movies.

Once out of the town, we made our trip down to the interstate, which was a quiet one. The only thing that filled the silence was that horrible 80's music that was playing from some CD he put in. He would occasionally put on some country and I had a real big laugh when he started to sing along. He looked hilarious with his duster on, and singing country song's, almost like he believed he could be a cowboy (though I must admit he did kind of look like one of those sexy cowboys, all he needed was his horse and he would be any woman's dream, as it was I was getting wet from the image) He scowled at me when I began to laugh but that only made me laugh louder.

"Could you shut up, my singing wasn't that bad." He huffed completely annoyed. But I couldn't stop, I just kept laughing harder and louder until a big snort came out with my laugh. That snort made my laugh come to a complete stop. Crap, that sometimes happens when I laugh to loud

He started laughing especially when he noticed my blush. Darn blush always shows up at the worst times.

"So you snort when you laugh." He barely choked out in between his laughs. "You know normally I think a woman's snort is pretty cute but yours sounded so much like a pig you couldn't even describe it as cute." This bastard, I've gotten pretty tired of his criticism.

"Oh yeah well you're one to talk you probably wouldn't think any woman is cute because you're to busy criticizing them. I mean you won't even go out with Martha's daughter and she's beautiful, any man would gladly take her out. But you, you're too self righteous.

"I'm self righteous have you taken a look at yourself, every word you say screams self righteous." Dimitri told me.

"I am not, you are. You think you're better than any one. And you know what else you have no life, because if you had a life you wouldn't be working who knows how many hours a day. I mean don't you want someone in your life instead of wasting your sorry ass life away, and another thing..." He stopped the car suddenly making me lurch forward. He made a fast manuver and pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"What the hell is the matter with..." One look at his face made the words stick to my mouth, it made me unable to finish my sentence. His face was beyond angry, he was extremely pissed.

"You don't know nothing about my life, so don't try to second guess what you don't know." He was shaking with anger but at least he didn't scream it out. "So don't think you've got me all figured out because you know nothing and I don't want you to know. You're just some stupid girl who thinks everything is about them. You expect everyone to stop what they're doing to drop you off wherever you want to go. Well you know what, other people also have a life." He practically yelled that lost part.

The anger started radiating off of me. "I didn't say the world revolved around me, and if I remember clearly it was you that offered to take me, I didn't ask you." I screamed out.

"But you were going too, I could see the look in your face when you saw that your cab trip was hopeless,. I just beat you to the punch." This bastard thinks what.

"You have no idea what I was going to say so stop thinking that you know me when you don't."

"Well your pretty easy to figure out, you're just like the rest of the girls. Nothing different." At that point anger tears came out (yeah I know and embarrassing tendency), but I quickly wiped them away, I didn't want him to see me cry. I defiantly turned my head away from him and looked out the window. Realizing I wasn't going to say anything more he let the battle of wits we were doing go and went back on the road.

The reason his words got to me like they did was because he was right. This whole trip I've been calling people jackasses for not giving me a ride, but I didn't care to think about their life's. I mean they do have life's of their own, but I was expecting them to drop it all so that they could give me a ride. Maybe my small fame has been going all to my head. Maybe I am just like all the girls, and it took this bastard's hurtful words to show me what I hadn't realized.

"You're right." I think I caught him by surprise, because I said the words out of no where. The fight we had was some time ago but I had been puzzling over the information.

"What." He said, but something told me he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You're right, I did expect people to just take me. I'm such a fool, I was big headed and didn't even know it. You're right about everything you said about me, but at least I can admit it. You, you won't even admit your own faults, you're too quick to point out everyone else's but not your own. Think about that. You have these secrets that you don't want to tell anyone because you think you're above them, and... " His voice interrupted me again.

"Oh I have secrets, what about you, with your screams of terror last night. I knows that dream wasn't about nothing, it had to do about something. Maybe that's why you're so messed up." And their it was, he was talking about my most private and horrible moment. The mere mention of it caused unwanted flashbacks.

His smelly breath hitting my face, his mouth traveling my skin. His tongue licking me from my forehead to my chin. His sneer with his crooked teeth, laughing at me for my misfortune.

And with those flashbacks came the flood of tears, another embarrassing tendency, one I've always worked to control, but never officially mastered. I started seeing black spots in my vision before darkness engulfed me. But not before I felt a pair of strong hands wrap around me, and then I was gone, taken by the darkness.

_Review, I would love to here what you have to say._


	6. Chapter 6

Dimitri's POV

Your such an idiot Dimitri. Why did you let your irrational anger take control. Why did you have to make something out of nothing. But I couldn't help it, I had never raised my voice to a lady, not even to Tasha when she did what she did, but Rose brought on all my unwanted memories. She hinted at my past life, and I took my anger out on her.

Why did it have to be her, why did she have to bring out the worst in me. I had prided myself for being a gentlemen, even with the one night flings I was respectful to them (but being respectful didn't mean we still weren't wild and crazy in bed), but I had sent all my gentlemen ways to hell when I did that to Rose.

I made her cry for god's sake. I knew that dream of hers was personal, why did I have to mention it. And then too make matters worst she fainted. You can not imagine the fear that soared through my body when I saw her eyes roll behind her head. There was nothing else I could think of doing than wrapping her in my arms, when I saw her lose cantiousness.

I had taken Rose to the nearest Hotel in a state of panic. I would have taken her to the hospital but their wasn't one nearby. I laid her down on the red cotton bed and waited, and waited and waited.

"Rose, wake up already I've done everything, I've put a wash cloth on your head. I've let you rest long enough damn it Rose wake up, please." What the hell am I doing, I'm yelling at her to wake up, yeah real smart Belikov like that's going to work.

"Mmm, Lissa is that you." Oh shit it worked, well partly her eyes were still closed and she thought I was this Lissa girl. She's aviously hallucinating, I mean there's no way in hell she could confuse me for a girl if it was any other way.

I put my lips against he ear and whispered "no sweety it's not Lissa, just please wake up." I just wanted to hear her voice. That voice that annoys the hell out of me when she guesses all of my secrets.

"Dimitri that, no that can't be you." She opened her eyes and looked at me in shock. But that shock soonly changed to anger, no doubt remembering the heated battle we were doing before her faint spell. I knew she was going to retort with some witty remark, but I didn't let her, instead I brought her into and embrace, I rested her head against my chest and I buried my head in her hair.

"I'm so glad your okay, you don't know how I felt when I saw you faint I..." I couldn't finish that because even I could hear the strong emotions behind my words.

"How." She stopped assessing her words carefully. "How did you feel."

"Scared, afraid, guilty. I felt so guilty because it was all my fault." I had to say that to her, I had to express to her how exactly I felt in that moment.

"Well don't. Don't worry about me, I'm ok, I can take care of myself. And this little episode was, was just something stupid. It's never going to happen again so it's nothing you should worry about." I knew she was going to brush it off as if it was nothing. I knew because I could see she kept up this tuff image of herself, she didn't want anyone to see her at her worst. And well I already have, twice now, but that didn't make her weak in my eyes. It made her strong because she was living her life and not letting whatever was bothering her bring her down. And whatever this thing was had to be big, if it brought a girl like Rose to tears.

" Look Rose, I know I haven't been the best person, but I truly am sorry. I can't guarantee the teasing going down." Because honestly teasing was the only thing that kept me sane, other wise I would be fixated on her. "But it will never go to an unwanted subject." I said these last words with such intensity that she froze, she was only able to nod a few moments later.

"So are you ok, do you want to stay here the night." I told her.

"No." She interrupted. "We should keep on going, and take advantage of the day."

"Rose it's already night."

"What!" She yelled so loud that I was sure the receptionist tree floors down heard.

"Yeah you were out like a light for well, I don't know how many hours because I never left your side, but it was a pretty long time. Also you don't sleep very quietly, I couldn't even read my book with all your snoring." I swear she blushed when I said snoring, but hey it was true, she snored like a chain saw.

"Like you never snore" She retorted. "I bet you even have to wear earplugs so that your own snoring won't wake you up. Is that why you never have girls over because they can't stand your snoring" Oh the girl thought she had jokes.

"No, I don't have them stay over because they always keep me up at night. They always talk in their sleep saying how my honey like voice and delicious body is so good with my manly scent... Sound familiar." I think it sounded very familiar to Rose because her eyes bugged out when I said that. It was the thing she said in her sleep when she was sleeping on my couch. I don't think she realized she said that in her sleep but I think she does now.

"I umm, who told you that lie Dimitri. I can see why you have that big head if people are filling it up with those lies." She stuttered out.

"Oh I think some girl who happened to fall asleep on some strangers couch told me that. Are you saying she was lying because you're right she did seem a bit un trust worthy don't you think." Oh she was in a mess of my own making but I was going to make her admit it was me.

"You know what, lets talk about something else." She was clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

"Fine I guess if you don't want to talk about that, not sure why though." I gave her a wink. "Then why don't you tell me about yourself." I suggested.

She had a mischievous glint in her eyes when she said. "You, know what, I have a better idea, why don't we tell each other are most embarrassing moments. Here." She grabbed the bottle of Champaign, that went complementary with the room, and passed it to me. "We pass the bottle back and forth, when it's our turn to take a drink we have to spill out our most embarrassing moments." She stated.

"Why would I tell you my most embarrassing moments." Because trust me I had a lot, some that I haven't even told my family, or close friends.

"There's nothing better than telling your embarrassing moments to someone you just met. Especially if that someone lives far away like let say America, because this someone won't have it over your head. See someone your close to, you see them every day and they'll always be like remember that one time. Me on the other hand, you'll probably never see after Saturday so, why the hell not." She told me, quite bossily actually. But she did have a point. And if this got her to not be mad at me anymore than I would do it.

"Ok fine I'll go first." I added reluctantly. Crap I can't believe I'm about to tell her this. "Umm sometimes when it's summer it gets hot inside my house so, keep in mind I live alone, so I might walk around naked." Her laugh interrupted my story and I looked at her sternly. "Anyways one time while I was walking around naked, I forgot to shut the blinds, so when I looked out the window I saw Old lady Martha and her daughter looking through it. And well, lets just say they saw me in the flesh." Her laugh came uncontrollably now, she actually toppled over and started rolling around the floor clutching her stomach.

"Rose, can you shut up. Here it's your turn lets see how you like it." I sipped my bottle and passed it to her.

"Okay, Okay I think." She started laughing again but controlled herself. "I think I'm okay now. So I once went...stmmmk" She mumbled something incomprehensable.

"What was that." I asked her.

"Streaking. I once went streaking when I was 15 on a dare, okay, but I wore a paper bag over my head so know would recognize me... Hey stop laughing." I couldn't though I kept imagining a 15 year old Rose running naked with a paper bag over her head.

"Dimitri! You shut up. Okay I see now what you meant about the laughing, now shut up it wasn't that funny."

"Oh but it was." I barely choked out. "Okay, give me the bottle. I once umm clogged Mr. Heffer's toilet and ran out before he figured out it was me." What the fuck, did I just tell her that.

"Oh is Dimitri, blushing." She said between laughs. "I didn't realize we were talking dirty stuff here. Well ok, I got one too. I once clogged a public bathroom, water started spilling from the toilet, and I had to wait till everyone from the bathroom left till I was able to make my grand escape." She said quite proudly.

"Your proud of that." I told her.

"Of course, cause I wasn't caught." This woman, she's proud of her clogged toilet escapade of all things.

"Okay, well I once had sex in my car and got caught by my grandma. And lets just say, it's not fun watching your scary ass grandma looking at you with disapproval when your naked with your girlfriend."

"What the hell, in the car couldn't you get like a room or something."

"I was 17, and still lived at home, what was I suppose to do, do it at my mom's house, cause I do have respect for my mom not to do that."

"Alright, I'll admit that you have a point their." She told me.

We passed that bottle back and forth telling each other our secrets. And after going through three bottles of Champaign the telling started getting crazier and louder, to the point that we were screaming out our secrets and laughing in between.

"I dream of being a cowboy, that's why I read western novels, and where a duster!

"I knew it!" Rose yelled

"I once got so drunk that when I woke up the next morning I had three women, a clown, and a monkey in my room. And I still have no freaking idea what happened that night because after seeing the clown on the hotel room floor I booked it because clowns freak me the fuck out!" I yelled.

"I once went skinny dipping with my friend Lissa and her boyfriend Christian!"

"I always wanted to go skinny dipping but Tasha." Even in my drunken state the name Tasha came out with distain. "Tasha never wanted to do it!"

"Who's Tasha?" Oh shit did I say Tasha out loud.

"Umm. She's just some ex girlfriend of mine from a long time ago."

"Oh, okay. So you've never been skinny dipping before." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Come on this hotel has to have a pool or something." She grabbed my hand and lead me down stairs.

"What the hell Rose we're not going skinny dipping in some pool." I mean I was all for the idea of skinny dipping, but somewhere no one would see me, not all out in the open.

"We're not going skinny dipping. We're just going to go dipping. You know, jump in the pool with our cloths on, cause I'm not even crazy enough to go skinny dipping out in public." Rose said like it was the most obvious thing. Ok, that made a lot more sense.

The cool breeze whipped my face once we stepped outside, and I could now see the small square shaped pool that was about ten feet away from us.

"You know what, forget what I just said, I didn't realize how damn cold it gets here at night." Rose said through chattered teeth.

"Oh no, you made me come all the way down here now we're going in that pool you got that." Rose was going in that pool whether she wanted to or not.

"No Diametric, really I think we should go back UPSTAIRS!" She made a run for it, but I barely let her take to steps before I got her in my iron grip, and scooped her up in my arms. She was actually quite light, and she seemed so tiny while I had her in my arms. Of course she looked tiny next to me, because I was a whole foot taller than her, but she looked even smaller in my arms.

"Dimitri! Let me go no don't do it, don't you dare throw me in. DIMITRI!" I jumped in the water with her in my arms. I submerged us both completely underwater and I felt the chilling water hit every pore of my body. Damn, it was cold but I resurfaced a second later with a very angry Rose.

"DIMITRI! You idiot stop laughing." She splashed water in my face, but that didn't stop the uncontrollable laugh that came when I looked at Rose's mad face.

"Shut up Dimitri, that wasn't funny, it's freaking cold out here." She splashed me again, but this time I was ready and I spashed her back. And that started a full out splash war that made the cold seep right out of me. I felt like a kid again, my life had been so bland these past few years, but I felt like Rose was somehow reviving me.

"Hey get out of the pool you kids!" One of the hotel matrons yelled at us.

"We're not kids, we're adults." Rose yelled back. The matron took a good look at us he realized that she was right, we weren't kids, but I guess hearing splashing made him think kids were in the pool.

"Oh sorry miss, I mistook you two. So are you two on your honey moon." I was about to say no but Rose covered my mouth with her hand and said.

"Yeah we are, and I believe we're going to need another complimentary bottle of Champaign to make our honey moon night extra special."

"Oh of course miss. Or should I say Mrs."

"The room is 357, send it up soon." She turned around and gave me a big grin. "I think we could play one more game with that bottle don't you think." She winked at me and I had a feeling it was going to be different from the other game.

Once back inside our room we dried up and opened our fourth bottle of Champaign. Fuck we were both going to have head aches tomorrow, especially Rose cause Russian Champaign is way stronger than the American kind.

"So Rose what is this game you want to play."

"Don't worry it's not a dirty game or anything." Damn. "I just wanted to get you drunk enough to ask you a few questions." Oh shit.

"What questions?" I asked warily.

"Umm Do you like women?"

What the fuck did this woman just ask me that what did she think I was, gay. Oh man she thinks I'm gay.

"Of course I like woman. What kind of question is that."

"Easy there, you don't look gay but I was just wondering you know cause you won't go on a date with someone as gorgeous as Mrs. Martha's daughter." Oh I see.

"Bethany is pretty but I'm not interested in her that way, and I don't want to lead her on." She gave me a big grin when I told her that.

"Ok second question, you have family right?" She asked cautiously no doubt worried that I might not have family, and her stating that my bring out my rage.

"Yeah I have a mother, Olena, My scary ass grandmother Yeva, and three sister, Karoline, Sonya, and Victoria."

"Oh so that's why your such a ladies man right because you've been raised by all girls." Hey, what she said was true, living with girls had given me an inside, not that I used it much anymore.

"Yeah, now you know my secret." She took a big swig from the bottle, and started looking a bit tipsy.

"So do you like..." She got real close to me, intoxicating me with her scent that smelled oddly like roses. Of course only Rose would smell like, well a rose.

"Do I like what?" What was she hitting at. I took one look at her face and saw lust written all over it. My resolve of staying away from her fell, I wanted nothing else than to take her in my arms and throw her on the bed. And well we all know what happens then.

She got even closer to me and readied her lips to meet mine. Her warm breath hit my face and I clutched her close to me. My lips were about a centimeter away from hers when her eyes drooped and she collapsed against my chest.

What the hell. "Rose are you okay." I flipped her over so I could see her face and I was met with a passed out Rose.

That's just great, the one time I would probably let myself kiss her and she passes out. The universe had a sick sense of humor.

I carried Rose to the bed and tucked her in. I couldn't stop myself from placing a kiss on her forehead, her skin tasted as good as her heavenly scent. Damn it this girl had me all mixed up, I couldn't let my self control falter again. I had to control myself, I need my, my... what the hell am I talking about I don't have anything to be able to control myself with Rose. I just need to remember who I am. I'm someone who won't let themselves go through another heartache I, I..

I patted the pockets of my duster till I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a small circular object and held it between my fingers. My grandmother's ring in all her glory, I had brought it with me and only god knows why I did, hell cause even I didn't know why, it just felt right.

**Flashback from the morning of the same day**.

"Rose have you gotten everything." I mean how long does it take the girl to take out her luggage from my room.

"I'm coming. We're still in good time." She said but she murmured the next part quietly. "Impatient bastard"

"I heard that."

"Uhh I said empty the banister, yeah that was it I was going to tell you to ahhh..." Rose's foot caught the end of the coffee table causing her to lose balance and land straight into my glass framed cabinets. Unfortunately I tried to catch her before she fell to the floor, but her legs kicked up and kicked me hard in the knees causing me to fall forward on top of her.

We both landed with a smack against my wood floors, and some of the stuff that was on top of my cabinets fell around us, except for one thing. Something small hit me against the head and slid down, only to land on Rose's face. What the hell was that, it looked like, like...

My grandmothers ring, oh thank god I though I lost it, I haven't seen it in over a year. I didn't have the guts to tell my grandma that I lost her ring, and man I'm so glad that I don't have too.

"Uhh Dimitri do you think you could get off me." Oh crap , I'm still on her. As soon as I got off of her I missed the contact, whoa that's not good.

"So I guess we should go now huh." I said awkwardly because who's going to be all calm and collected when some girl basically told you to get off of her.

"Yeah that's a given Dimitri, and why are you being all shy and awkward, never had a girl tell you to get off of her or something." She said with a sly smile.

"No."

"Oh so girls tell you to get off of them all the time."

"No that's not what I meant. I meant I'm not being all shy and.."

"Yeah, I was just playing Dimitri, you don't have to worry. Don't get your panties in a twist." What the hell, if anything I wear boxers. Before I could say anything she stepped out with her luggage.

Now what should I do with the ring, I mean I suppose I could put it back, but, but something's telling me to take it with me. Which is just stupid, why I need to take an engagement ring I'm not going to use is beyond me, but I'm never one to go against my gust instinct. I mean it was only by chance that I happened to come across the ring again, or should I say only by Rose's foot, but either way it came back to me for a reason. I'm not sure what, probably to burry it along with my dreams but of course my grandma Yeva would kill me.

**In the Present**

Looking at my grandmother's ring didn't give me any more insight than before. I was just as confused as ever, but this ring signifies something, I know it. But I guess I'm not going to figure it out today. With one last look at it, I tucked it back in my pocket, and proceeded to put blankets on the floor. Hey I was still gentlemen enough to let the lady sleep on the bed, and there was no way I was going to disturb her when she looked so peaceful, snoring and all.

_Please Review, tell me how it was._


	7. Chapter 7

Rose POV

Ahh fuck, as expected my head hurts like hell, too much Champaign for me. I feel so humiliated I practically through myself at Dimitri last night like some cheap floosy. He must think I'm pathetic trying to kiss someone who is obviously not interested; because I'm sure he's not interested in me. As it was he was sleeping on the floor, at least he gave me the bed.

Well at least I could get back at him for hearing me snore; it was my turn to hear his ass snore.

**10 minutes later**

What the fuck this man is truly perfect, how could he not snore?

"Rose." Oh shit is he dreaming of me. "Can you stop staring at me?"

"How the hell do you know your eyes are closed?"

"I could feel you staring at me for the past 10 minutes." So he was awake. I knew no one could just not snore, but this means he knows I was staring at him like some weirdo.

"Don't let it all go to your head; I was only contemplating whether a pancho villa mustache or a goatee would look better to draw on your face with a marker."

"Sure and sighing all aroused is part of your thinking steps." What the hell I didn't... Well ok maybe I did, but in my offense I thought he was asleep.

"What makes you think you were the cause of my aroused sighs?" I gave him my best man eater smiles. He just smiled back and said.

"Come on we have to go, get your stuff." Ha I stumped him. He couldn't even say anything to that because the man was so big headed he automatically assumed I was aroused because of him. And well even though he was right, I wasn't going to admit it.

"Fine I'll just get my suit case, which is right over... umm where the hell is my suit case."

"Rose" He said exasperated. "Yeah." I answered back. "Look towards your feet." Why the hell is he telling me to look towards my... oh my suit case is, fuck right where my feet were at, shit hopefully he doesn't think I'm retarded or something.

"Uhh I knew it was there, just wanted to spice things up... haha." My laugh came out shaky because seriously the only answer I could say was spice things up, how lame.

Dimitri looked immediately at me and said, "No need. "Of all things I blushed. We quickly gathered our stuff and got out of there. "How was your night," said the cashier at the desk. She was quite pretty and seemed only a few years older than me.

"It was good. Beautiful." said the annoying voice of Dimitri next to me, "but if I had seen you yesterday it would have been better." She started giggling an annoying laugh. Idiots, both of them were idiots. Dimitri more than her, what the hell is up with him, he never called me beautiful. Every word he speaks to me is pure insults; he never once said your pretty or flirted or nothing. I thought that's how he was with every girl maybe, but now here he is flirting with some girl he barely met. Wow way to put a girl's spirit down. This only confirms my, he doesn't like me theory.

"Ok it's time for us to go." The anger in my voice was quite evident, and the cashier noticed and smirked. Well that bitch. "Oh you're leaving so soon." What the hell does this bitch think we're going to stay here and talk with her like if we have nothing better to do?

"Sorry we have to go." Though from my voice you could tell I was not sorry. And I really didn't care; I just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Well before you leave, here." She slipped a piece of paper in Dimitri's hand that I would bet on my life was her phone number, address and the hours that her legs are open for business.

"What was that about?" Dimitri says, like he has no freaking idea what just happened. Like hell I'm going to tell him.

"Nothing I just wanted to go, I do have somewhere I need to go you know. You flirting is something that was wasting my precious time."

"Are you sure you weren't jealous." Dimitri said with a sly smile.

"Don't flatter yourself, the only thing I felt was sorry. Sorry for that poor lady in there who was deluding herself into thinking you were prince charming in the flesh."

"Sure, that was all you felt, right." Dimitri still had that annoying smile, but I could care less that he didn't believe me.

"Yeah, just get in the car and drive and if you shut the hell up I'll be the happiest woman on Earth." I looked over at him smugly and he surprised me by laughing, not just laughing he was uncontrollably shaking with laughter. I didn't think it was that funny but I found myself laughing with him. The laughing finally dissipated when he set on the road. The mood became light, no tension and we both relaxed in comfortable silence.

It was several Dimitri's horrible 80's music ridden hours later that my bad luck started coming back to bite me in the ass. We had been bantering and teasing each other lightly when the car suddenly came to a stop. Dimitri looked startled and got out of the car to pop open the hood.

After several moments of Dimitri looking under his hood he popped open the back.

"Rose have you seen my red case, you know the one that was in the place where your suit case is now." Oh shit the red case. "Umm was there important things in that case." Please say no.

"Yeah, my tools are in there." His voice was a little shaky and I detected a slight hint of anger. I think he realized that, that case wasn't here and it was all my fault.

**Flash back to yesterday morning**

What the fuck, my suit case will never fit with this freaking case in here, why the hell does he need it, it's huge and just taking up space. Why a man needs a case this huge is beyond me. Obviously he hasn't been on a trip for years, I'm sure he won't mind, I'm doing him a favor by clearing up his space.

**End Flash back**

"I sort of took it out."

"What!" Dimitri yelled. As expected, he was mad.

"I took it out, but in my defense I figured your car was in top shape considering you're a mechanic."

"It is in top shape, but when you're taking a long trip you never know what could happen. Oh wait I forgot you think everything will go how you plan." Ok it's safe to say that he wasn't just mad, he was furious.

"Look, how are we going to get this car to work?" Because seriously it was already Thursday afternoon, I was planning to get to St. Petersburg by Friday if all went well. And well, all was not going well obviously.

"We are not doing anything, I'm staying here to get my car towed, you're doing whatever the hell you want to, because I really don't care."

"Fine I'll just get my suit case and get out of your life since I'm such an inconvenience."

"Rose, wait I guess we could maybe call someone to help us get a tow. I just don't know any numbers from around here... Oh wait." Dimitri took out a piece of paper from his back pocket which I realized was the one the slut from the hotel gave him. "We could call Sherol she probably has numbers, doesn't the hotels provide numbers for places."

"I don't know." My voice sounded rather mean because I was still angry over the fact that he kept Sherol's paper and another thing. "How the hell do you know her name was Sherol, she didn't say her name."

"She put it on the paper." He gave me a sly smile. "Your still going on about Sherol, I knew you were jealous..." What the fuck he didn't. "I'm not jealous what is there to be jealous about. I don't give a shit that you were flirting with some slut." Ok so maybe I was a little jealous he still shouldn't throw it in my face.

"Hey, she wasn't some slut she was being nice, something you don't know how to be like." What he was defending her, but bringing me down. "Look I was only doing you a favor by taking you to a long trip like St. Petersburg; you went an shot that favor to hell. I need to get my car towed out of here and fixed. That's what I need to do and it's going to take some time for people to come it won't be done till tomorrow or Saturday so yeah can't do you that favor anymore lady." Oh so it was lady now, not Rose, well as much as I hated to admit it he was right. I had my business I had to do and he had his. I couldn't expect him to drop everything for me, a person he barely met two days ago.

"Ok your right. I'm sorry I took out your red case. I'll just go now." I took my suit case out of his car and walked away hoping he couldn't see the devastation in my face.

"Wait Rose, I'll still help you. I'm sorry about what I said but I don't want to leave you alone in a place you hardly know. I know you need my help, so there's a train station straight ahead if you follow this rode you'll hit it. We could go together, I'll take you to St. Petersburg like I promised, and I never break a promise." So this was about promises he didn't care about me, just as long as his word isn't considered shit.

"I don't need your help; you just need to do what you need to do which is getting your car out of here. That is more important than me in your eyes, and it's not fair for me to expect you to take me when you have something you need to do. I'll just go, thank you for everything. "I left before he could say anything because I was sure my will would crumble if he would ask to take me one more time. I would give in and let him, but I can't. I just can't depend on Dimiri for everything; he's helped me more than enough. I was devastated more so for the fact that I would probably never see him again.

I couldn't believe I was on my own again, and honestly I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to have the company of someone next to me. Not just someone but Dimitri. I needed the easy banter we were often doing, the shared secrets, the easy laughter. I needed him to annoy me half to death because the truth was I had the most fun these past two days than I had for a while. Even with me claiming I hated him, he was the only person I had fallen apart with. The only one, besides Lissa, who saw me cry my heart out.

I needed him and I was too full of pride to tell him. Now the last image he would ever have of me is that woman who was dumb enough to take his red case out of his car. He would never know the impression he made on me.

The road was a poor excuse for a rode, dirt and rocks everywhere making me stumble and fall on more than one occasion. I just wanted to get to St. Petersburg, to actual civilization.

I was dog tired and would not think twice to murder someone for their car. How freaking far is this train station, as it was I had been on this rode for a little over an hour and was starting to get a little antsy when I saw the sun begin to set.

"Oh freaking hell yes!' I screamed when I saw the sign that said one mile to the train station. Now can I make it there before it goes completely dark on me? Well couldn't hurt to try.

"Hah Hah..." Panting to the train station entrance one long mile of running later I noticed something off. It was hardly a station more just a place where the train made a stop, there seemed to be only one man in sight, and said man was walking the opposite way from where I was.

"Hey! You there. Man with the red coat can you hear me." I pointed a finger right at him. "Yeah you, do you happen to know when the next train to St. Petersburg is." Cross your fingers hope for luck.

"Oh yeah." Well fuck yeah. "It's tomorrow around 11 am." Oh fuck no

"Tomorrow." Shit. I would have asked him if he knew a place to stay if he hadn't a rushed to his car without a backwards glance and driven down the road. What the fuck crawled up his ass.

Shit I have nowhere to stay. Thanks Dimitri, now that I need you the most you're not here. Oh shut up inner thoughts you have to stop mentioning Dimitri's name, he's gone.

I sat at the train station's steps and relaxed against the shabby railings. I could think of nothing but Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri. Maybe Dimitri called his "girlfriend" from the hotel and asked her to come all the way out to where ever the hell the car got stranded to pick him up. God knows the woman would be desperate enough to do that, she sure looked like a desperate beaver wanting to get laid. That's probably what he's doing know, fucking her in that very same hotel. He's probably like Rose is so stupid she thought I would actually do this to her, but why would I if I have girls throwing themselves at me left and right.

I should probably feel glad that he didn't even try to get in my pants, to flirt with me or anything like he obviously does to woman. But instead I felt dejected, was I really that low in his eyes that I didn't even come off as attractive. I mean with Martha's daughter he didn't want any problems since she lives in the town but I was a stranger, someone he would never see again. I can't help but feel like I was rejected.

I must have dosed off because when I opened my eyes the only thing that surrounded me was darkness, there was a faint sound of leaves brushing together but that wasn't what caused me to stir awake. I heard footsteps, and these weren't feminine footsteps they were heavy and what you could describe as manly footsteps. Manly like Dimitri.

For one happy filled moment I thought Dimitri had come get me, that he had screwed his earlier speech to hell and had come for me. But the footsteps turned more audibly and I realized there was not one set of footsteps but more. There was more than one person, it sounded like 3 or 4, and they were all headed toward me.

I shot up from my sitting position and came to stand at the bottom of the steps, at the same time the 4 men surrounded me. They all looked in there 20's, they were overly tall but they weren't bulky they were quite skinny, but you could see from the taunting gleam in their eyes and the mischievous smiles that they were up to no good. This was no friendly visit, they were here to get something, and I wasn't going to give them shit.

They had come up to the wrong girl. I had years' worth of pent up rage that I had transferred to turning myself into someone strong. I wasn't a weak girl anymore. I was taken advantage because I didn't know how to fight back. But I made sure to change that, I had spent years learning martial arts and I was now currently a black belt, and I was going to show these guys exactly what you get when you mess with Rose Hathaway.

The second they threw themselves at me like some sort of dog pile I fought back. I felt like a warrior in action, I kept visualizing my attacker from years ago. I visualized his face with every jaw I dislocated. I saw his stupid sneer with every round house kick I threw, stomach I punched. I saw them fall one by one till I was left with the leader I presumed. He had set himself aside watching as I defeated his men. Now it was his turn to fight me.

He was better than the others and got a few swipes in, and I'd be lying if I didn't say that the fight with his 3 men didn't tire me out. I was downright exhausted, but I did get a few good punches, I watched him falter when I gave him a good kick in the face. It all went downhill when he knocked my feet from under me leaving me breathless on the floor. He didn't waste time on pinning me on the floor, leaving me immobile. I writhe from underneath and tried to escape, but it was no use, the fact was I was exhausted from all the fighting and he was still fresh since he had hardly fought. Plus I was exhausted from this trip so I wasn't on the best condition to begin with.

His ugly sneer shocked me back 6 years ago, to when I was a stupid 18 year old girl who passed by a dark alley without a care in the world because she believed nothing could happen to her. That girl was an idiot. That girl is still an idiot; she couldn't swallow her pride and tell Dimitri that she needed him. Now she had to face her attacker once again, and he would leave behind his own nightmare. If he even left her alive.

I felt him claw at my shirt and tear it open while I tried to fight, he punched me so hard in the head that the world started to spin and with that punch the last of my strength vanished. I felt him kiss me and start to unbutton my pants, and all I could do was cry. Pathetic, I was pathetic; I was letting this bastard get away with it. With an amazing show of strength I willed my unresponsive legs to give one last fight and I knead him in the groin. He grabbed my throat in anger and started choking me. My legs writhed and black spots began to appear in my vision...

A glorious sound brought me back. The hands around my neck were gone and it took me a few seconds to get my breathing even, and that's what I saw it. What made the glorious sound was Dimitri even though it wasn't all that glorious the fact that it came from him made it. He was over my attacker beating him senseless, the anger in his face apparent. He was beating him to a pulp, too much in fact if he continued he would kill him...

"Dimitri stop!" I yelled at him, my voice filled with panic. "Dimitri you're going to kill him, stop." I grabbed his arm and started to shake him, he didn't seem to notice my actions. "Dimitri!"

"I can't Rose, not after what he did to you. Not after what he tried to do to you. He deserves this Rose."

"No, you're not like this Dimitri. I know you're not a murderer; you would never kill someone in cold blood. I know you wouldn't I could feel it, feel your goodness your good Dimitri and what your about to do is going to taint that goodness, please stop. Please Dimitri stop, for me." I watched him slowly retract his hands and I quickly took his hands before he changed his mind.

He pulled me into his arms so quickly I didn't even have a chance to protest he held me close and I felt safe in his warm embrace.

After several minutes he let me go and seemed to notice my tattered shirt (my bra was completely exposed) and he seemed to writhe with anger again but before he could take it out on my attacker again I pulled him into another embrace.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely.

He slowly put his arms on the small of my back and buried his face in my hair. "Rose let's get out of here before I do something I'll enjoy like murdering these bastards."

He took me deeper into the train station or well more like place where train stops there was no building it was all just open but we managed to find a little place that had a back rock wall. I snuggled deeper into him when we sat down content being in his arms.

"Rose why did you leave without me. Do you know how worried I was to know nothing about you?"

"I didn't want to be a bother, you had things you needed to do, more important than me you said so yourself..." He cut me off sharply

"I didn't mean it. I was angry and I wanted you to admit the role I played. I didn't want to think that you were only here with me because you had no choice. But as soon as I saw you leave you do not know the struggle I had with myself. I was going back and forth telling myself if I should go, telling myself why the hell I even care so much and that's when it hit me I was worried. It seems that the only way I know that you are safe is if you're with me. Any other way I have a fit, a total panic attack. I realized I couldn't let you go alone because I need to know that you're ok, I would never be able to live with myself if I never knew what happen to you. If the last image I had of you was of you walking away. As soon as I realized that I came rushing for you, my car be damned I don't give a fuck your much more important. And well I'm glad as hell that I did come if not that animal would have got what he wanted." He smiled once he got rid of the hatred in his face when he remembered my attacker. "I didn't know you were such a good fighter though, I wasn't close enough but I did manage to see you kick some ass."

"Oh you saw that, well let's just say that guy would have suffered the same fate as his friend had I not been so exhausted. So, scared that I could probably kick your ass."

"Probably, but not because your better than me, mostly it's because I don't hit women I respect them. So that would be an easy battle for you."

A shiver of pleasure ran through me when he assessed me with those brown eyes. He thought it was because of the cold and draped the duster of his around me. It smelled like him like after shave mixed with his natural scent, it made my mouth water, it intoxicated me. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent it seemed to fill up a hole inside me, one I didn't even know I had...

And through no accord of my own my eyes whipped open and my hands reached up to loop around his neck. Before he could say anything I kissed him hard in the mouth. My mouth moved wildly against his trying to greedily get as much as it could. My nails dug on his back and I pushed my body tightly against his. Before I could regret what I'd done I felt him grab me with as much intensity, his lips pressed harder against mine. I was sure they'd be bruised tomorrow but I didn't care all I knew was that Dimitri was kissing me back and I loved it.

Rose POV

Ahh fuck, as expected my head hurts like hell, too much Champaign for me. I feel so humiliated I practically through myself at Dimitri last night like some cheap floosy. He must think I'm pathetic trying to kiss someone who is obviously not interested; because I'm sure he's not interested in me. As it was he was sleeping on the floor, at least he gave me the bed.

Well at least I could get back at him for hearing me snore; it was my turn to hear his ass snore.

10 minutes later

What the fuck this man is truly perfect, how could he not snore?

"Rose." Oh shit is he dreaming of me. "Can you stop staring at me?"

"How the hell do you know your eyes are closed?"

"I could feel you staring at me for the past 10 minutes." So he was awake. I knew no one could just not snore, but this means he knows I was staring at him like some weirdo.

"Don't let it all go to your head; I was only contemplating whether a pancho villa mustache or a goatee would look better to draw on your face with a marker."

"Sure and sighing all aroused is part of your thinking steps." What the hell I didn't... Well ok maybe I did, but in my offense I thought he was asleep.  
"What makes you think you were the cause of my aroused sighs?" I gave him my best man eater smiles. He just smiled back and said.

"Come on we have to go, get your stuff." Ha I stumped him. He couldn't even say anything to that because the man was so big headed he automatically assumed I was aroused because of him. And well even though he was right, I wasn't going to admit it.

"Fine I'll just get my suit case, which is right over... umm where the hell is my suit case."

"Rose" He said exasperated. "Yeah." I answered back. "Look towards your feet." Why the hell is he telling me to look towards my.. Oh my suit case is, fuck right where my feet were at, shit hopefully he doesn't think I'm retarded or something.

"Uhh I knew it was there, just wanted to spice things up... haha." My laugh came out shaky because seriously the only answer I could say was spice things up, how lame.

Dimitri looked immediately at me and said, "No need. "Of all things I blushed. We quickly gathered our stuff and got out of there. "How was your night," said the cashier at the desk. She was quite pretty and seemed only a few years older than me.

"It was good. Beautiful." said the annoying voice of Dimitri next to me, "but if I had seen you yesterday it would have been better." She started giggling an annoying laugh. Idiots, both of them were idiots. Dimitri more than her, what the hell is up with him, he never called me beautiful. Every word he speaks to me is pure insults; he never once said your pretty or flirted or nothing. I thought that's how he was with every girl maybe, but now here he is flirting with some girl he barely met. Wow way to put a girl's spirit down. This only confirms my, he doesn't like me theory.

"Ok it's time for us to go." The anger in my voice was quite evident, and the cashier noticed and smirked. Well that bitch. "Oh your leaving so soon." What the hell does this bitch think we're going to stay here and talk with her like if we have nothing better to do?

"Sorry we have to go." Though from my voice you could tell I was not sorry. And I really didn't care; I just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Well before you leave, here." She slipped a piece of paper in Dimitri's hand that I would bet on my life was her phone number, address and the hours that her legs are open for business.

"What was that about?" Dimitri says, like he has no freaking idea what just happened. Like hell I'm going to tell him.

"Nothing I just wanted to go, I do have somewhere I need to go you know. You flirting is something that was wasting my precious time."

"Are you sure you weren't jealous." Dimitri said with a sly smile.

"Don't flatter yourself, the only thing I felt was sorry. Sorry for that poor lady in there who was deluding herself into thinking you were prince charming in the flesh."

"Sure, that was all you felt, right." Dimitri still had that annoying smile, but I could care less that he didn't believe me.

"Yeah, just get in the car and drive and if you shut the hell up I'll be the happiest woman on Earth." I looked over at him smugly and he surprised me by laughing, not just laughing he was uncontrollably shaking with laughter. I didn't think it was that funny but I found myself laughing with him. The laughing finally dissipated when he set on the road. The mood became light, no tension and we both relaxed in comfortable silence.

It was several Dimitri's horrible 80's music ridden hours later that my bad luck started coming back to bite me in the ass. We had been bantering and teasing each other lightly when the car suddenly came to a stop. Dimitri looked startled and got out of the car to pop open the hood.

After several moments of Dimitri looking under his hood he popped open the back.

"Rose have you seen my red case, you know the one that was in the place where your suit case is now." Oh shit the red case. "Umm was there important things in that case." Please say no.

"Yeah, my tools are in there." His voice was a little shaky and I detected a slight hint of anger. I think he realized that, that case wasn't here and it was all my fault.

Flash back to yesterday morning

What the fuck, my suit case will never fit with this freaking case in here, why the hell does he need it, it's huge and just taking up space. Why a man needs a case this huge is beyond me. Obviously he hasn't been on a trip for years, I'm sure he won't mind, I'm doing him a favor by clearing up his space.

End Flash back

"I sort of took it out."

"What!" Dimitri yelled. As expected, he was mad.

"I took it out, but in my defense I figured your car was in top shape considering you're a mechanic."

"It is in top shape, but when you're taking a long trip you never know what could happen. Oh wait I forgot you think everything will go how you plan." Ok it's safe to say that he wasn't just mad, he was furious.

"Look, how are we going to get this car to work?" Because seriously it was already Thursday afternoon, I was planning to get to St. Petersburg by Friday if all went well. And well all was not going well obviously.

"We are not doing anything, I'm staying here to get my car towed, you're doing whatever the hell you want to, because I really don't care."

"Fine I'll just get my suit case and get out of your life since I'm such an inconvenience."

"Rose, wait I guess we could maybe call someone to help us get a tow. I just don't know any numbers from around here... Oh wait." Dimitri took out a piece of paper from his back pocket which I realized was the one the slut from the hotel gave him. "We could call Sherol she probably has numbers, doesn't the hotels provide numbers for places."

"I don't know." My voice sounded rather mean because I was still angry over the fact that he kept Sherol's paper and another thing. "How the hell do you know her name was Sherol, she didn't say her name."

"She put it on the paper." He gave me a sly smile. "Your still going on about Sherol, I knew you were jealous..." What the fuck he didn't. "I'm not jealous what is there to be jealous about. I don't give a shit that you were flirting with some slut." Ok so maybe I was a little jealous he still shouldn't throw it in my face.

"Hey, she wasn't some slut she was being nice, something you don't know how to be like." What he was defending her, but bringing me down. "Look I was only doing you a favor by taking you to a long trip like St. Petersburg; you went and shot that favor to hell. I need to get my car towed out of here and fixed. That's what I need to do and it's going to take some time for people to come. It won't be done till tomorrow or Saturday so yeah can't do you that favor anymore lady." Oh so it was lady now, not Rose, well as much as I hated to admit it he was right. I had my business I had to do and he had his. I couldn't expect him to drop everything for me, a person he barely met two days ago.

"Ok your right. I'm sorry I took out your red case. I'll just go now." I took my suit case out of his car and walked away hoping he couldn't see the devastation on my face.

"Wait Rose, I'll still help you. I'm sorry about what I said but I don't want to leave you alone in a place you hardly know. I know you need my help, so there's this train station straight ahead. If you follow this rode you'll hit it. We could go together, I'll take you to St. Petersburg like I promised, and I never break a promise." So this was about promises he didn't care about me, just as long as his word isn't considered shit.

"I don't need your help; you just need to do what you need to do which is getting your car out of here. That is more important than me in your eyes, and it's not fair for me to expect you to take me when you have something you need to do. I'll just go, thank you for everything. "I left before he could say anything because I was sure my will would crumble if he would ask to take me one more time. I would give in and let him, but I can't. I just can't depend on Dimiri for everything; he's helped me more than enough. I was devastated more so for the fact that I would probably never see him again.

I couldn't believe I was on my own again, and honestly I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to have the company of someone next to me. Not just someone but Dimitri. I needed the easy banter we were often doing, the shared secrets, the easy laughter. I needed him to annoy me half to death because the truth was I had more fun these past two days than I have had for a while. Even with me claiming I hated him, he was the only person I had fallen apart with. The only one, besides Lissa, who saw me cry my heart out.

I needed him and I was too full of pride to tell him. Now the last image he would ever have of me is that woman who was dumb enough to take his red case out of his car. He would never know the impression he made on me.

The road was a poor excuse for a rode, dirt and rocks everywhere making me stumble and fall on more than one occasion. I just wanted to get to St. Petersburg, to actual civilization.

I was dog tired and would not think twice to murder someone for their car. How freaking far is this train station, as it was I had been on this rode for a little over an hour and was starting to get a little antsy when I saw the sun begin to set.

"Oh freaking hell yes!' I screamed when I saw the sign that said one mile to the train station. Now can I make it there before it goes completely dark on me? Well couldn't hurt to try.

"Hah Hah..." Panting to the train station entrance one long mile of running later I noticed something off. It was hardly a station more just a place where the train made a stop, there seemed to be only one man in sight, and said man was walking the opposite way from where I was.

"Hey! You there. Man with the red coat can you hear me." I pointed a finger right at him. "Yeah you, do you happen to know when the next train to St. Petersburg is." Cross your fingers hope for luck.

"Oh yeah." Well fuck yeah. "It's tomorrow around 11 am." Oh fuck no

"Tomorrow." Shit. I would have asked him if he knew a place to stay if he hadn't a rushed to his car without a backwards glance and driven down the road. What the fuck crawled up his ass.

Shit I have nowhere to stay. Thanks Dimitri, now that I need you the most you're not here. Oh shut up inner thoughts you have to stop mentioning Dimitri's name, he's gone.

I sat at the train stop's steps and relaxed against the shabby railings. I could think of nothing but Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri. Maybe Dimitri called his "girlfriend" from the hotel and asked her to come all the way out to where ever the hell the car got stranded to pick him up. God knows the woman would be desperate enough to do that, she sure looked like a desperate beaver wanting to get laid. That's probably what he's doing know, fucking her in that very same hotel. He's probably like Rose is so stupid she thought I would actually do this to her, but why would I if I have girls throwing themselves at me left and right.

I should probably feel glad that he didn't even try to get in my pants, to flirt with me or anything like he obviously does to woman. But instead I felt dejected, was I really that low in his eyes that I didn't even come off as attractive. I mean with Martha's daughter he didn't want any problems since she lives in the town but I was a stranger, someone he would never see again. I can't help but feel like I was rejected.

I must have dosed off because when I opened my eyes the only thing that surrounded me was darkness, there was a faint sound of leaves brushing together but that wasn't what caused me to stir awake. I heard footsteps, and these weren't feminine footsteps they were heavy and what you could describe as manly footsteps. Manly like Dimitri.

For one happy filled moment I thought Dimitri had come get me, that he had screwed his earlier speech to hell and had come for me. But the footsteps turned more audibly and I realized there was not one set of footsteps but more. There was more than one person, it sounded like 3 or 4, and they were all headed toward me.

I shot up from my sitting position and came to stand at the bottom of the steps, at the same time the 4 men surrounded me. They all looked in there 20's, they were overly tall but they weren't bulky they were quite skinny, but you could see from the taunting gleam in their eyes and the mischievous smiles that they were up to no good. This was no friendly visit, they were here to get something, and I wasn't going to give them shit.

They had come up to the wrong girl. I had years worth of pent up rage that I had transferred to turning myself into someone strong. I wasn't a weak girl anymore. I was taken advantage because I didn't know how to fight back. But I made sure to change that, I had spent years learning martial arts and I was now currently a black belt, and I was going to show these guys exactly what you get when you mess with Rose Hathaway.

The second they threw themselves at me like some sort of dog pile I fought back. I felt like a warrior in action, I kept visualizing my attacker from years ago. I visualized his face with every jaw I dislocated. I saw his stupid sneer with every round house kick I threw, stomach I punched. I saw them fall one by one till I was left with the leader I presumed. He had set himself aside watching as I defeated his men. Now it was his turn to fight me.

He was better than the others and got a few swipes in, and I'd be lying if I didn't say that the fight with his 3 men didn't tire me out. I was downright exhausted, but I did get a few good punches, I watched him falter when I gave him a good kick in the face. It all went downhill when he knocked my feet from under me leaving me breathless on the floor. He didn't waste time on pinning me on the floor, leaving me immobile. I writhe from underneath and tried to escape, but it was no use, the fact was I was exhausted from all the fighting and he was still fresh since he had hardly fought. Plus I was exhausted from this trip so I wasn't on the best condition to begin with.

His ugly sneer shocked me back 6 years ago, to when I was a stupid 18 year old girl who passed by a dark alley without a care in the world because she believed nothing could happen to her. That girl was an idiot. That girl is still an idiot; she couldn't swallow her pride and tell Dimitri that she needed him. Now she had to face her attacker once again, and he would leave behind his own nightmare. If he even left her alive.

I felt him claw at my shirt and tear it open while I tried to fight, he punched me so hard in the head that the world started to spin and with that punch the last of my strength vanished. I felt him kiss me and start to unbutton my pants, and all I could do was cry. Pathetic, I was pathetic; I was letting this bastard get away with it. With an amazing show of strength I willed my unresponsive legs to give one last fight and I kneed him in the groin. He grabbed my throat in anger and started choking me. My legs writhed and black spots began to appear in my vision...

A glorious sound brought me back. The hands around my neck were gone and it took me a few seconds to get my breathing even, and that's when I saw it. What made the glorious sound was Dimitri even though it wasn't all that glorious the fact that it came from him made it. He was over my attacker beating him senseless, the anger in his face apparent. He was beating him to a pulp, too much in fact if he continued he would kill him...

"Dimitri stop!" I yelled at him, my voice filled with panic. "Dimitri you're going to kill him, stop." I grabbed his arm and started to shake him, he didn't seem to notice my actions. "Dimitri!"

"I can't Rose, not after what he did to you. Not after what he tried to do to you. He deserves this Rose."

"No, you're not like this Dimitri. I know you're not a murderer; you would never kill someone in cold blood. I know you wouldn't, I could feel it, feel your goodness your good Dimitri and what your about to do is going to taint that goodness, please stop. Please Dimitri stop, for me." I watched him slowly retract his hands and I quickly took his hands before he changed his mind.

He pulled me into his arms so quickly I didn't even have a chance to protest he held me close and I felt safe in his warm embrace.

After several minutes he let me go and seemed to notice my tattered shirt (my bra was completely exposed) and he seemed to writhe with anger again but before he could take it out on my attacker again I pulled him into another embrace.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely.

He slowly put his arms on the small of my back and buried his face in my hair. "Rose let's get out of here before I do something I'll enjoy like murdering these bastards."

He took me deeper into the train station or well more like place where train stops there was no building it was all just open but we managed to find a little place that had a back rock wall. I snuggled deeper into him when we sat down content being in his arms.

"Rose why did you leave without me. Do you know how worried I was to know nothing about you?"

"I didn't want to be a bother, you had things you needed to do, more important than me you said so yourself..." He cut me off sharply

"I didn't mean it. I was angry and I wanted you to admit the role I played. I didn't want to think that you were only here with me because you had no choice. But as soon as I saw you leave, you do not know the struggle I had with myself. I was going back and forth telling myself if I should go, telling myself why the hell I even care so much and that's when it hit me I was worried. It seems that the only way I know that you are safe is if you're with me. Any other way I have a fit, a total panic attack. I realized I couldn't let you go alone because I need to know that you're ok, I would never be able to live with myself if I never knew what happen to you. If the last image I had of you was of you walking away. As soon as I realized that I came rushing for you, my car be damned I don't give a fuck your much more important. And well I'm glad as hell that I did come if not that animal would have got what he wanted." He smiled once he got rid of the hatred in his face. "I didn't know you were such a good fighter though, I wasn't close enough but I did manage to see you kick some ass."

"Oh you saw that, well let's just say that guy would have suffered the same fate as his friend had I not been so exhausted. So, scared that I could probably kick your ass."

"Probably, but not because your better than me, mostly it's because I don't hit women I respect them. So that would be an easy battle for you."

A shiver of pleasure ran through me when he assessed me with those brown eyes. He thought it was because of the cold and draped the duster of his around me. It smelled like him like after shave mixed with his natural scent, it made my mouth water, it intoxicated me. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent, it seemed to fill up a hole inside me, one I didn't even know I had...

And through no accord of my own my eyes whipped open and my hands reached up to loop around his neck. Before he could say anything I kissed him hard in the mouth. My mouth moved wildly against his trying to greedily get as much as it could. My nails dug on his back and I pushed my body tightly against his. Before I could regret what I'd done I felt him grab me with as much intensity, his lips pressed harder against mine. I was sure they'd be bruised tomorrow but I didn't care all I knew was that Dimitri was kissing me back and I loved it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dimitri's POV**

I watched Rose walk away from me with her suitcase in hand. All I wanted to do was scream for her to stop, but I couldn't command my mouth to move. I watched her disappear into the distance till she was no more than a speck.

I collapsed against my car unable to stand up straight. I kept repeating "what the hell am I doing, why am I letting her go." What if something happens to her, it's still a couple miles to the shabby train stop. But chances of anything happening here are slim, it's very quiet and peaceful here, but I still couldn't help but worry.

My car still needed help, I needed to stay here, call a tow and wait. It could take a while for the tow to come. By the time the tow came Rose would have surely gotten to the station and probably gotten on a train. It came down to two choices, wait here for a tow or go after Rose leaving my car to its fate. More importantly the choice was what was more important, Rose or my careful existence of life because I could just call the tow get my car fixed and go home.

Go back to the life I've been living these past 7 years, the life that has barely kept me together.

If I go I would be sending my careful life straight to hell. I would be giving up everything because I would not be able to go back to my life the same man I am now. It would all change either for good or bad. I would be putting everything I had on one girl. The kind of hope and delusion I laughed at would rule my last attempt. But if I go home I could avoid the possible ill fate that awaits me. I would not be risking everything for a girl and my careful life will be back to normal. I could leave, leave Rose and go back to my life. That image of her walking away into the distance would be the last image of her. I would never know what happened, if she made it to St. Petersburg or not, I could forget she ever existed.

That image alone made the pit of my core ache, and I knew then that I didn't want to forget Rose. I wanted to see her again, see her smile, see her angry and annoyed at me. Hear her comebacks, her witty remarks. Watch her beautiful face turn thoughful, the far off look she sometimes gets with her big dark eyes.

Watch her long silky hair fall on her face; I wanted to smell her floral scent which was the only scent I wanted to smell.

I started running with the image of her in my head; I only hoped I wasn't too late. I had spent a troubling hour debating, and I ran faster than ever hoping luck was on my side. My car be damned, Rose was much more important to me. She was everything I could think of, she was the only thing for me and it took her leaving me to realize that.

I ran faster than I ever had, I didn't know where I got the energy to run so fast but I welcomed it hoping it was a good sign. I nearly collapsed from relief when after who knows how long of running I saw I only had one more mile left to get there. I kicked up my legs and ran in an even faster sprint.

The sky had already darkened and it worried me that she was out here alone in the dark. If she was even here, or maybe she found some other poor bastard to help her on the way. Lord knows she already had me wrapped around her finger, it's only too easy to get in deep with her, so deep you can't do anything but fallow her wherever she goes. Even if that destination were hell itself, I should know, I'm already following her to my personal hell. St. Petersburg is hell on Earth for me, a place I swore I'd never go, yet here I am following this woman to that very place, I must be an idiot, or a helpless loser.

Will she even welcome me back? Or was she glad to be rid of me. Did I just make a huge mistake coming after this woman, because I was sure that rejection from her would mean that the last shred of hope my body could possibly hold would be gone. I was starting to become reluctant. What if I just made a complete fool of myself?

My sprint slowed to a jog which slowed to a walk. What are you doing here Dimitri, your ruining the life you've made for yourself? But I can't go back, not after this, not after I've come this far. I walked faster now sure that I did want to see her again.

A yelp alerted me that there were people not too far from where I was (but none too close either). It was hard to tell, my eyes had gotten used to the dark by now but I needed to be closer to see clearly.

From the sounds of it, it sounded like someone was fighting. I wasn't one for senseless fighting, though I was good at fighting, more than good, when I was younger there was no one in town (from the younger folk I'm not going to beat up grandpas or women, though with the young men I fought it was more practicing we never fought for real) that could beat me.

That's when I heard it, the yelp was male so I was sure that it was a man who got beaten the shit out of, but by the sound of it there were more men than just two. It sounded like five people doing some group fighting but that wasn't what caught my attention, it was that surrounded by the sounds of guys grunting from pain and fist pounding there was the sound of a softer more feminine grunt. There was a girl there mixed up with the fight, and I knew exactly why this group of guys were fighting with the girl. They were trying to take advantage of her, and the girl was fighting back.

I knew right away I had to help her, the closer I got the more I started to make out their shapes. The girl was clearly in the middle of the group of guys but what I saw had me gleaming with satisfaction. Well this girl had spunk she was beating the hell out of them and winning. She was clearly outnumbered but this girl had skill, she most likely had lessons in fighting because she was good. The men were dropping like fly's getting kicked and punched with precision by this girl.

But then I noticed something; one guy was standing by the side lines watching the other men get beat up. The coward he was more likely waiting for her to finish off kicking his men's asses so that when she turned to him she would be exhausted and he would be fresh as a daisy.

I saw the mighty huntress finish off with the last men before she turned and saw the coward staring at her. It was glorious to see her engage in this fight too, I could see her strength, could see her throwing in a few good hits, she was amazing. But what boiled my blood was that even with these good hits, you could tell she was exhausted. The bastard had that at his advantage, he managed to swipe her legs from under her and pinned her to the ground. I was a lot closer now, I would reach her in a matter of seconds.

I saw red when I saw him kiss her furiously, wildly like some rabid dog. But bless her she kneed him in the balls, which even I wince but that fucker grabbed her around the neck and proceeded to choke her. Just 2 more seconds and I'm there. 1, 2. And I slammed right into him, knocked him right off of her with a good punch in the jaw.

I heard a crack and I was pretty sure I had dislocated it. There was hardly any chance to look down and see the girl, but I chanced it any ways. She was breathing so that was good, but I couldn't think straight when I took one look at the girls face. Because when I saw her face all I could see was red,

I jumped on that bastard and beat the living day lights out of him. All I could think was. _Mine_. He tried to take what was mine, which wasn't exactly true she wasn't mine but that didn't stop the thought from barreling in my head.

I couldn't think all I wanted to do was murder the bastard, it was all I could think of. He tried to hurt Rose for that alone he deserved the most horrible death possible, and I would gladly administer that punishment. I was so consumed with rage, with beating the smug smile he wore just minutes before right out of his face that I barely heard her scream in my ear. I could barely feel her useless shoves. I was going to finish him.

But then I heard her, heard how much faith she had in my suppose goodness. I didn't think that, I didn't think I was good, I had all this pent up rage which I always seemed to release on Rose how could she of all people say I was good. But hearing her say that, I suddenly didn't want to let her down, didn't want her to see me as a monster. So I reluctantly let the bastard go, at least he seemed knocked the fuck out, he wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

I had to get out of there, one more look at that bastard and my resolve would come undone. I left and I took Rose with me because only she could call me down. Though it didn't help when

I saw her shirt all torn, it only made my anger seep out, but I managed to put it under control, for her.

I took her to the little platform, a place we could rest with a solid wall on our backs. We could rest here with no danger. This place is suppose to be a quiet peaceful place, only Rose would have enough bad luck that it would find her even in the most pleasant surroundings.

I needed to be sure she was ok, I needed to tell her how sorry I was for having let her leave without me. She was what mattered and she proved it enough, she was ok, but good god the woman could fight, I'd be sure to never get on her bad side. She was amazing, powerful, brave, funny, big mouthed,

beautiful, and kissing me. Holey fuck she was kissing me, she literally looped her arm around my neck and crushed her sweet lips against mine.

Her scent over powered me, it was like roses and freesia her lips plumped and pink and ever so soft were pressed right on top of mine. I didn't think but I reacted. My body seemed to be two steps away from my brain because before I actually realized what she was doing I was kissing her back. I was sucking the sweet nectar from her lips, parting them and breathing in her hot breathe. Her lips were going to be swollen tomorrow with the way I was vigorously going at them but she didn't seem to mine; she was actually pressing herself harder against me when I did. I could feel every part of her wound up against me, her breast were pressed sweetly against my chest, her legs wrapped around my waist even though we were sitting down. My hands were at her waist reeling her in by her jeans.

The moment was amazing, I didn't remember when I felt so alive. I sucked her bottom lip tenderly and she nibbled playfully against my lips.

We kissed for a long time only pausing when we needed air , but we eventually stopped. To be honest my mouth was sore, I never thought I would kiss so much that my jaw would be sore but hey there's a first time for everything. I could see her massage her own jaw with her hand, huh so I guess she felt the

soreness too, I don't care I'll take it and then some that was perhaps the best thing (besides sex) that could have happened.

When she finally spoke I felt relieved I thought we were going to have one of those awkward silences after kissing. "Dimitri you saved my life, I guess you're not as bad as I thought you were, sorry." Oh so she wants to apologize well apology accepted if we go another round with that kissing. "I always thought of you as some asshole, I guess you're not as big of an asshole as I thought you were." And there goes my fantasy of going another round.

She smiled though to show she was joking. "Rose, how...how did you learn how to fight like that?" Because honestly it's not every day you see a petite (yet curvy) 5'7" girl beat the crap out of four, well three since I beat the crap out of the fourth one, men. I mean the woman was out numbered, and she fought like a pro.

"Umm I kind of have a black belt." She admitted. Oh well that explains it.

"So you like fighting, impressive what got you started. Got mugged once and decided to fight the men of the world." I meant it as a joke but I saw her face crumple in pain, damn shouldn't have said it, now I caused her pain, and that's something I didn't tolerate. I wanted to protect her from everything that caused her pain, yet here I was giving it to her again.

"I'm sorry Rose; I shouldn't have said that, it was stupid." Yeah smooth move Belikov, so much for trying to break the ice.

"It's not your fault; you shouldn't take the blame for someone else's faults. You did nothing you just reminded me of a very painful moment in my life. You were right it was something like that, only I wish it was just mugging, that I could deal with." Her face turned deathly pale and I could tell that, that was all I was going to get, but I wanted to comfort her somehow. I got the feeling that she locked that experience deep inside her, and that wasn't good. She had to let it out or it would consume her, I should know, I was doing the same thing.

"Rose you shouldn't keep it inside you." ouch being a hypocrite sure did hurt. "You can't, it would rule your life if you do.

"Oh yeah what about you huh." Ok she had me there.

"Fine your right, I have my fair share of secrets too. But that's why I'm telling you. I know by experience that it has been ruling my life and I hate it. I hate it so much, and that's why I don't want you going down the same path."

"Fine then I'll tell you, I won't like it but I will. I only ask that you tell me yours first." Oh hell no, I wasn't about to do that. "Ha I can see it in your face Dimitri, you're not going to tell me shit." Ok so she could read my face, impressive not a lot of people could do that. The only people who had officially mastered it was my family, no one else could or tried for that matter. How is it that Rose has known me for like two days and can already read me? That thought gave me courage, that it's right for me to tell her.

"I had two best friends growing up, Tasha and Ivan;" As soon as she realized I was telling her the story she gasped in surprise. I guess she was banking on me not saying anything so that she wouldn't have too. "The three of us were inseparable. You could call us the three musketeers. Anyways when I was older me and Tasha decided to try a relationship. We were 15 at the time and were together for like five years and I was going to propose to her." Rose slight gasp pulled me out of trip down memory lane but she only nodded her head for me to continue. "Ok so me and Tasha lived together, I had just finished the house I live in now, and I was ready to start a family, well not right away but in the near future. Anyways when my boss gave me the business I went home to find Tasha with her bags packed. She was leaving me for Ivan. They left the town and went to live to St. Petersburg." Another gasp this one louder came from Rose, I could see the sadness in her eyes and I didn't want to see that. I didn't want to see her pity me.

"No Dimitri I don't pity you," What the fuck does she read minds now. "I'm sad because I'm making you go somewhere you. Obviously don't want to go, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I'll get over it, besides it's about time I face my fears no point in avoiding a beautiful city like some coward." She smiled at me and that got me thinking. "How did you know about the pity?"

"Oh you do the same thing with your face that I do when someone is giving me pity. And I would never pity you; because I know how truly annoying it is to be pitied. But also because there is no reason for me to pity you, you're obviously better without her if she didn't realize the catch you are. You're the nicest annoying, funny always trying to bring me out of my mood yet manage to piss me the hell off some times guy that has ever walked the earth."

"Yeah thanks. I feel a whole lot better now. I know I'm better without her; it's just that if she had broken up with me before than I wouldn't have lost my two best friends. Instead they chose to do it behind my back and blew it up in my face when it was too late for forgiveness. It just made me feel paranoid that if the two people I trusted though most, besides my family, could betray me like that then who could I trust. I've lived afraid to give my heart to someone because of it. Oh and that's not even the worst part, like a year after that incident Tasha called me saying she wants me back." Rose made a choking sound but I ignored it. "Yeah she thought I would just forgive and forget, I told her no too much

damage had already been done. She's still with I van there on again off again they break up when he cheats they come back together because Tasha can't live without a man in her life. And before you tell me how I know she still calls telling me she wants me back explaining what Ivan does. I couldn't stand her calls so I disconnected the phone. So she bugs my mom now with her calls."

"Well I'll be damned I knew she would regret doing that too you. Ivan didn't seem like to great of a guy if he was going behind your back." She put a comforting arm around me and I welcomed it. It felt so good to take that off my chest, I never talked about it. Though people knew that Tasha left me for Ivan it wasn't because I told them, it was because there are no secrets in a small town.

"Thanks, so I told you my story, why I'm so moody, and did I mention how sorry I was the first time in the car when I yelled at you and you fainted. It was all my fault. You said something that reminded me about Tasha and Ivan and I took my anger out on you." And I felt so ashamed of that, how could I yell at someone as remarkable as Rose.

"All's forgiven, don't worry. I suppose it's my turn." She flinched as soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth and I pulled her into an embrace while she hid her face in my chest. I knew she would do that, she wouldn't look me in the eye when telling the story. She would like to hide all emotion that is sure to be seen on her face.

"When... W When I was 18, I had gone to a graduation party, we had all graduated from high school so someone through this big bash and I went. It seemed harmless, my friends were there and we all stood in a group talking and having fun. Any ways Lissa had to go home early, curfew and Christian, her boyfriend, left with her leaving me alone with my guy friends. They were cool but they started flirting with girls and I didn't want to stay to watch them make out. I was a little buzzed but not drunk, I hadn't drunken very much but stupid me decided to go for a walk around the block alone." I felt the mood of the story change at that point, and I couldn't help but think the worst certainly it couldn't be that, she said it was worse than being mugged. Some fiend appears and does something worse than mugging. Beat her up painfully that alone had my blood boiling again but if that fiend touched her in sexual ways I would blow I would kill him. Even not knowing who he is I would wish him the most horrible death possible.

"I went for a walk alone, I didn't think it would happen to me, you see all these stories on the news about girls getting hurt yet you never think it will happen to you." I could hear the pain in her voice, feel the quiver of her lips against my chest I knew she was crying, of course she wouldn't want me to see that. "There was this alley not too far from the house and I had to pass by it. I did it quickly, but not quickly enough. I was snatched by my shirt and reeled into the alley. I screamed but he put his mouth over my mouth. He was stronger than me, and I was weak, Pathetic." I held her tighter wanting to tell her she wasn't pathetic, but didn't want to disrupt the story. "He beat me repeatedly in that hour of hell, and you could guess what he did then. R..Ra... Rapped me, is what he did."

That was it, my hands shook violently when she mentioned him beating her but now confirming my worst fears for any women let alone Rose I almost howled with rage.

"That's why I decided to learn how to fight. I didn't want to be weak again, I wanted to fight back, something I couldn't do the first time." Hearing her talk like that amazed me. Where most women crawl in a corner (not that I blame them I would probably do the same) this woman wanted to fight back and considering what I saw, she did.

"Rose, you are amazing, though I would like to hunt that fiend like a dog and tear him limb by limb. No that wouldn't be quite sufficient torture he would need more than that." Really he would need more than that if only I could get my hands on the vile poor excuse of a man.

"You and me both, I would very much want to hunt him down but he seemed to disappear into thin air. Police never found him. That was 6 years ago and your right I don't like to talk about it. I keep it bottled up inside. It felt good to say it to someone. You want to know the worst part." She laughed once without humor. "Guess."

"I'd rather not if it's worse than what you told me." Seriously don't tell me because if you do I'll search the world for the bastard till he suffers just as much.

"I was a virgin, and he took that away from me. I was never able to give myself properly to a man. That bastard is the only man who has ever had me. I couldn't bring myself to be in a relationship, for so long. I buried myself in work instead… Dimitri are you ok." She was asking me if I was ok well I was not

what kind of evil monster takes a girl's virginity, that's it the world is going to get searched by Dimitri there's no turning back now, after what I heard.

"I'm going to kill him, whoever he is; I'll look under rocks in Africa if that's what I have to do to find him." She smiled at me then a real true smile, not the one full of hate from before.

"You really do mean that don't you, I could see it in your eyes and I'm touched thank you. But I think it's time we change the subject to something more cheerful don't you think." I suppose that's true I would most likely tear this place apart to release some of my anger if we kept going.

"Fine so when's the train going to get here if you even know."

"Sure I do, it's coming tomorrow at 11 am." She smiled I wonder why. "So where are we going to sleep, here seems fine we got enough body heat for that don't you think?" What the hell is she oh... oh I see wait no I don't she couldn't be talking about...

"Stop tilting your head to the side we're not going to do that we're just going to sleep together with actual sleep. And of course we're going to need to embrace each other because even with this coat of yours it's cold out so don't get any ideas." Oh too late for that.

"Sure whatever you say. You know that that's what was in your head too." She rolled her eyes but otherwise didn't deny it. Ha, I knew she was thinking that too.

I gave her a big wide grin and brought her in my arms while we both lay down together. We were in each others arms her head against my chest are bodies pressed tightly against each other. We were tightly wound together when I heard her sigh in content. I pressed my face in her hair inhaling her heavenly scent and kissed the crown of her head. I watched her go to sleep, her face looked peaceful no worry lines, she looked like an angel. I couldn't imagine any monster trying to hurt this girl.

My breathing became heavy, no I couldn't think of that, couldn't think of the monster I wanted to destroy. I was glad I got there in time to save Rose, that's what she needed, to let herself be saved. She was already starting to do that and I was glad I was able to help her with something.

Still I had to control my anger, I had to show this girl that not all men were monsters. That some are respectful, loving, everything she wants that's what I'll be.

Screw caution, this girl had released me from my prison, and I'll be damned if I ever let her go again. I have to tell her everything about how I feel about her. I could only pray that she doesn't reject me, I have been a little bit of a jack ass (easily curable). I have to tell her, but for now I'll let her sleep, tomorrow is a new day after all.

Please Review, I would love to know what you think


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to all who have read my story, who have reviewed and who have put me in this story in there favorites. I have a little note for you all at the bottom of the page_.

**Rose POV**

I awoke to the feel of strong arms encircled me, my face pressed against a strong, muscular, well-toned chest.

Dimitri.

All of yesterday's events came crashing down on me, but the one memory I lingered on was that kiss. It felt like heaven. I have never kissed someone so much in my life. Dimitri made me feel alive for once. I felt like I could trust him, heck I told him my deepest darkest secret

His secret caught me by surprise though, that Tasha girl must have been an idiot to have let Dimitri out of her fingertips. There aren't many men as respectful as Dimitri. Any other guy would have attempted to make a pass while we were tangled together, but he respected my boundaries and held me protectively against him all night.

With Dimitri I felt safe, like nothing could touch me, because he would always be there ready to protect me, like a guardian or something. He made me feel so safe that his simple presence warded off my reoccurring nightmare. With his strong arms around me, not even my nightmare could touch me.

I stayed watching his peaceful expression. He seemed so calm and peaceful when he was asleep. None of his heartaches visible in his face. He looked gorgeous, delicious, sexy, and not even those words could describe how unbelievable he looked.

"Rose why are you staring at me again." Damn it, caught again. I hadn't realized how light a sleeper he was, nothing could get by him.

"I was just waiting for you to get your ass up so that I could tell you that you snore like a chain saw." I lied through my teeth but he didn't seem to buy it. "Dimitri don't look at me with that smirk and do something useful instead like telling me what time it is."

He looked at his watch and did a double take. "It's 10:50 am." Crap. I quickly jumped up and made sure I had everything ready.

"Well I must say this is my first stroke of good luck, I was almost worried that you were going to say its past 11 and we missed the train." Because that would be the cherry on top of this freaking fantastic trip to Russia. It seems the only thing about this trip that made it worthwhile was meeting Dimitri.

"Yeah that would have definitely been you're luck. Maybe I shouldn't stand so close to you, don't want to catch the luck you've been having."

"Har Har. Just hilarious, but stepping away from me wouldn't do you any good, you've already been exposed to me when you gave me that wet kiss last night." I blushed a deep shade of red, I can't believe I mentioned the make out session we did last night. Up to that point we had been ignoring the subject and here I brought it up with my verbal diarrhea.

To my surprise, he grinned a mischievous light in his eyes. "If I remember correctly it was you who kissed me. You practically attacked me when you ferociously handled my lips."

"Excuse me, you weren't complaining, as I recall you responded with as much, if not more, vigor." There take that Dimitri.

"You were still the one who started it." Damn him.

"This isn't going anywhere, we both kissed each other, it takes two to tango."

"Fine Rose whatever you say, oh look here comes the train." And here it comes indeed; it was rushing towards. Before it came to a halt Dimitri grabbed my face between his hands and tipped my chin up. His lips crushed against mine hard, and I responded to him like if he was my oxygen tank. I glided my fingers into his luscious shoulder length hair grabbing them passionately while my mouth worked against his. Our mouth were moving together his tongue gliding gently in my mouth moving with my own. His breathe was hot and I inhaled it, tasting the taste that could only be described as Dimitri, and boy did it affect me. It affected me in the right way. The way that makes you wet with desire.

I huffed my protest when he released me and he only smiled a brilliant pearly white smile. "I wanted to do that before we got inside, you never feel comfortable kissing in front of people when you're in a train trust me. And I wanted to kiss you, so I took my chance know while I still had the chance, come on." He grabbed my hand and led me inside. I'm guessing this train ride is going to be a long one but it wouldn't be boring waiting anymore, not when I had some hot Russia sitting next to me.

The majority of the train ride we spent it playing 20 questions. I mean I already harbored strong feelings for the guy but I still didn't know him well. I wanted to know his simple pleasures, his life, just everything. We shared our stories back and forth recounting hilarious moments in our past, and talking about ourselves. I had to fess up about everything like what my favorite color was (which is red) to the more meaningful stuff like who are my friends, and family members. He seemed to catch on when I talked a lot about Lissa. He seemed to realize that she was the most important person in my life. I told him everything about her and my feelings for her; she was my sister on top of everything.

"It's a good thing you have her in your life. You love her a lot don't you? Though she is just as lucky as you are because you both have each other." He said that last part wistfully; I could tell he was remembering his own shattered friendship.

"Yeah we are lucky. I've known Lissa my entire life, her parents, brother and herself are my second family. I love them just as much as I love my mom and dad. And now that we are in the topic of family, do you… Do you have any?" He hasn't mentioned them before except if you count the day before yesterday when we were drunk confessing our embarrassing moments. He mentioned something about his grandma and mother but that was it.

"I guess I haven't talked about them have I? Well I have a mother, Olena, 3 sisters, Karolina, Sonya, and Victoria. I have a nephew named Paul two nieces and a witch for a grandmother… Don't look at me like that she read's tarot cards and could tell the "future"." He used air quotes with his fingers than grinned at me in a way that had me knowing he didn't quite by into it. "Her name is Yeva and they are all currently in St. Petersburg so if you like you could meet them." He said the last part with a nervous stutter, which was actually kind of cute. I had never seen him nervous. I on the other hand was overjoyed, the only person who has asked me whether I wanted to meet their family was Lissa when we were 5 so it was never that big a deal. Now I'm actually being taken to a man's family and presented as their….. As there what, would he refer to me as his girlfriend? Is that what I even am? Blast why haven't we talked about this.

"Why are they in ?" I had a strange feeling about what his answer was going to be.

"They're there to visit an author who's suppose to be at Dudley's Bookstore **(made up bookstore, first name that popped in my head) **on Saturday, so tomorrow." Oh shit, Dimitri's family is there to see me, how the hell could he not know it's me. He obviously doesn't know who the authors name is, if not he would have known it was me.

"Do you know who the author is or have you read any of her books?" I mean I was dying of curiosity, I wanted to know if he's read any of my books. And if he had, what if he didn't like them.

"Well, my sisters all love this author, they're always reading her books. I know she's an American author but for the life of me, I can't remember her name." Well that explains it. "And truth be told I have read her books, though I'll never tell my sisters because I had spent my time telling them I would never like such books that they are interested in." Huh? "They kept teasing me about loving western novels, and the only thing I could tease them about was liking those books. So one day when I was alone in my house I saw that my sister, Victoria, had left her book. So I gave it a try and started to read it and well I really liked them. I ended up reading them all, though I never told my sisters. Can you imagine how much they would make fun of me for having liked the books, when I used to tease them about it." He shook his head trying to rid himself of that image and grimaced.

"So you liked the books huh." Oh this is going to be good, Dimitri likes my books. Well good, because I don't think I would have the guts to tell him I was the author if he didn't like them. And if I remember correctly, I have one of my books in my suitcase which happens to have the picture of the author, hence me, in the inside back cover.

"Rose what are you looking for." My head was deep inside my suitcase searching for that book. It was somewhere at the bottom, I remember that.

All I could see were jeans, shirts… eureka. Sitting at the bottom of my suitcase was one of my books, Awesome.

Waving the book high over my head I said, "I got it I got the book. Look." I practically shoved the book in his face.

"Oh, so I see you're a fan too." Dimitri told me, though that wasn't quite right. I took the book from out of his face and flipped to the back cover.

"Oh I'm not really a fan, you want to know what I am…" I pointed at my picture in the cover and showed it to him. The emotions that flittered across his face were comical. His face went from shock, to disbelief, to awe, then settled right back at shock.

Several minutes later a jaw dropped Dimitri was still looking at me with the shocked expression. I couldn't take it anymore so I reached over and closed his jaw with my hand. As soon as my hand left his face his jaw snapped back open.

What could get Dimitri out of his shocked state. Oh I know. I reached over and pressed my lips hard against his. He was unresponsive at first, but slowly started gaining awareness. Before long he was kissing me back, his lips moving against mine.

"So you're back to normal now." I whispered against his lips. He kissed me once again, harder this time.

"Yeah, I think I am. So let me get this straight, you're the author who just about half of the town, including my family, went to see."

"Yep, that sounds about right. So you see what a wonderful service you have paid to your town's people by talking me to St. Petersburg. Can you imagine if Saturday came around and I wasn't there like they expected." I saw Dimitri visibly shudder.

"Yeah I know, my sisters would have been throwing a fit for years to come. You should have seen her bouncing with excitement when they left." I could only imagine. Well considering it's Dimitri's sisters we're talking about I could do something extra special for them.

"Well, you think they would enjoy it if I invited them for dinner." He gave me a huge grin.

"They would enjoy that trust me, my whole family would so if you don't mind why don't I invite you to a family dinner, they would all like that." Well, that sounds even better.

"Alright sounds good."

"Victoria going to flip when she finds out you're coming. Trust me when I say she's a big fan. She'll probably be throwing questions at you left and right." Oh well there goes my happy thoughts about dinner, if Dimitri wasn't going to be there I would probably back down right about now. But he is, and it's his sister so I have to do it.

We passed the remaining hours by resuming our game of 20 questions, or actually it was more like 100 questions. But during those hours I actually had fun answering questions. Usually I get awkward answering questions, but with him I felt oddly comfortable. We went back and forth describing our childhood, our favorite pass times, just anything that came to mind. I could talk to him about anything. It felt great to just talk. To laugh over jokes, to kid around, to tease each other, and to talk about personal things that would normally take years for me to say to anyone, but I could somehow tell him. He did the same and I could tell he felt the same connection buzzing between us.

I could feel the electricity surrounding us and it was like we were in our own little bubble. The other people in the train didn't matter, it was only him and I.

The sky started darkening, and before long it was plunged in darkness. The train was scheduled to arrive at 7:15 am. Which would give me enough time to go to the hotel room, the one I was suppose to be staying at all week, take a shower change and rehearse the speech I have to make to the crowded bookstore room. The book signing starts at 1 pm and ends at 8pm which means I have a full day ahead of me tomorrow.

I was mentally exhausted, so much had happened this week that it all came crashing down on me. My head started swaying of exhaustion and before I knew it I found myself in sweet dreams. And those dreams involved a certain sexy Russian, and I would be kidding if I said we didn't do some pretty naughty stuff in my dream.

He was touching me in places that made me moan, his lips traveling the contours of my body. I was moaning his name over and over again. And with one last scream of pleasure I awoke to a sudden stop.

My head was resting against Dimitri's shoulder, his duster draped over me like a blanket. When I looked up at him I saw he was sporting a smug smile. What the fuck, why is he grinning like an idiot.

"What happened why'd the train stop." I said, my voice still hoarse from sleep.

"We're here already that's why." Finally, I looked outside and saw a beautiful city, wow definitely not what I expected. I looked back towards Dimitri to see him still sporting the smug smile. What the fuck, was there some joke I was missing?

"Why the hell are you smiling like that."

"Oh, it's just something you were saying while you were asleep. It was funny." Oh crap I know exactly what I was dreaming of, and considering that grin of his got wider I know exactly what I said. I most likely moaned his name out loud.

"So what did I say." Please say something else.

"Oh you were just moaning, a lot and saying my name." Oh fuck, I'm mortified. "And you also said something about my sexy accent, and delicious body." If possible I turned the brightest shade of red and looked down. Couldn't he just lie to me and say no Rose don't worry you didn't say anything bad. Why did he have to be so freaking honest.

"Rose." He placed one finger under my chin and brought my face up so that I was forced to look at him. "Rose are you blushing." I grimaced and stuck my tongue out at him. Damn him for rubbing it in.

His chuckle brought me back and I realized he was amused by my annoyance. I was about to tell him off when something blocked my mouth. Dimitri's lips to be precise, he kissed me hard and passionately, for only a fleeting second and I couldn't help the huff of annoyance I blew out when he stopped.

"Rose, get your bag so we could get out of here."

"One step ahead of you comrade." I don't know what caused me to say that but calling him comrade seemed appropriate. He was my equal now, I was no longer that annoying American girl who needed his help. We had grown to be equals much like the men at arms who have a comradeship with each other, add that to the fact that he's Russian and I'm American and you have a cleaver fucking nickname.

He lifted an eyebrow in question to my nickname but otherwise didn't say anything.

The city, well at this point I didn't give a damn about the city. It was too early in the morning, add that to having slept on a fucking train which surprisingly (heavy sarcasm) isn't as comfortable as it seem, and you get a pissed off Rose. I just wanted to shower and relax before the book signing.

The trip to the hotel was a quiet one, I guess we were both too exhausted to make decent conversation.

The hotel was rather large though its features hardly registered on me, my only aim was the elevator, and my room.

"Hello Miss. Do you have a booked room or are you a walk in."

"Booked. My name is Rose Hathaway." I swear her eyes almost popped out of her sockets but she collected herself a minute later.

"Ah yes, Miss. Hathaway. I didn't realize that it was a room for two that you needed, the room only has one bed we could switch you if you like."

"No, I'm fine with that room, thanks." There is nothing I want more at this moment than to feel the strong arms of Dimitri, holding me while I sleep. He keeps my nightmares away, I need his strength around me so that I could absorb some of it like a sponge.

We took the elevator up to the third floor and I literally ran to the bed and collapsed on it. The shower can fucking wait I need to sleep. And where the hell is Dimitri, doesn't he know that I want him to lay with me. How else am I going to have a good sleep if he's not beside me. That sounds needy I know but you'd want to sleep next to a hot Russian too if you had the chance.

"Dimitri get over here, why the hell are you making a bed on the floor, can't you see it's a fucking king size bed. Even your giant ass could fit here, no problem." I was moody I'll admit but I was fucking tired.

Dimitri gave me a sly smirk. "Oh I see you just want me to sleep next to you. Well I am irresistible, no shame to admit it." I knew it was all going to go to his head.

"Dimitri I don't want to alarm you but you're head's getting bigger with each word you say." He let out a laugh. "But my request is about to expire if you don't get in my bed in 5 seconds." 5, 4 ,3, 2… He jumped in my bed and pulled the cover over us before I got to one. Well hell that was fast.

"Well Dimitri, you sure seemed antsy."

"Oh shut up and go to sleep Rose." He pulled me into his warm embrace and my face was met with his chest. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and inhaled the scent of my hair. I felt a little self-conscious, I mean I hadn't shower in like 2 days and we slept outside in the floor at one point. But he didn't seem to think I smelled bad because he pulled me closer, his arms wrapped tighter around me.

I felt safe, warm, loved. I was able to fall into a peaceful slumber, with no worries about anything because Dimitri was here with me. I wanted him to always be here. He was my other half, I could feel it. I had seen people in love, hell my best friend was proof of that, she and her boyfriend Christian were made for each other. There was that connection between them that no one could deny.

I know that Dimitri's mine because I feel the same connection radiating between the two of us. The same connection I feel happening between Lissa and Christian.

Dimitri was mine. I felt a smile grace my lips before I fell into a deep sleep.

_Please Review. Tell me what you think. The next chapter might be in someone else's point of view. Guess and see if you can guess correctly_.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok here is another chapter and I think it's going to be the only chapter that's not in Rose's or Dimitri's POV. And I want to say that it's true I did get a few ideas from the movie leap year, but it was only a very few. Thank you for all the revies and to everyone who has read my story. Thank you all_

**Viktoria's POV**

The week in St. Petersburg had passed flying, between spending time with my family and my boyfriend Nikolai; I just couldn't get enough of this city. But of course I was counting down the days, hours, minutes, till I got to see Rose Hathaway.

I practically squealed from excitement just thinking about it. I have so many questions to ask her that I grudgingly have to admit I won't get to ask. But still I'm dying to know if she could give a sneak peak of her next story.

Nothing could ruin today, because today is the day. Saturday had finally arrived and all of us fans were squeezed into the store. I could see the table where Rose Hathaway was going to be seated at in about 2 hours. I can't wait till she gets here, not even my boyfriend could distract me with his tentative kisses.

"Oh hi Viktoria." The voice I knew far too well called out to me. I could recognize that voice anywhere, this person has been calling our house non-stop for the past couple of years. Each time I heard her voice in the other end of the phone I would hang up. Damn her for plaguing my perfect day with her presence. I know exactly why she's here. She knows that I'm a big fan of the author and she rightfully assumed that we would be making the trip to St. Petersburg to see her. She was probably hoping that Dimitri came with us, well stick it bitch, he's not here.

"Hello Tasha." I said in my most annoyed voice I could manage. "What brings you here, could it be you were hoping to catch a glimpse of my beloved brother."

"No, I'm actually a fan of the author. Though meeting you here was an added bonus. So where is your brother?" She started looking around trying to look for him.

"He didn't come. He had to stay in the shop; you know being a working man and all." Her face visibly dropped and if I didn't hate her, I would have felt sorry for her.

"Is the rest of your family here?" You could tell she didn't care anymore. What she wanted to know was about Dimitri, and she got her answer.

"They're here, we all came."

"Ok then." She walked away looking dejected, and went with her second half. Ivan was standing there looking impatient. What the hell was he even doing here? It's not like he came to accompany Tasha with all the kindness in his non-existent heart. He has something else up his sleeve, I just know it.

Why had my brother gotten with her in the first place, she's so annoying.

"Hey Victoria, why the hell did you have to drag us here so early. She's not going to get here for like 2 hours." Sonya said in a foul mood.

"I wanted to make sure we get good spots, why the hell would we want to be in the end."

"Oh yeah cause then we would have to wait a while to see her. Oh wait that's exactly what we're doing, waiting for hours till she comes. I can't see a difference between getting here earlier or later." Sonya said with her smartass tone.

"She's going to be making a fucking speech and I want to see her clearly when she does." I mean what's the point of hearing the speech if you can't see the person who's talking. Especially if this person is the one I've wanted to see for months.

The bookstore kept getting fuller more crowded. People who seemed to have no manners were shoving against me; well these fuckers had another thing coming cause I pushed right back. An 80 year old grandma could stand in my way and I would still push her off if she was trying to cut me.

My family kept giving me these distant, she's crazy so don't get on her bad side looks. And they all kept their distance, which wasn't that much considering the packed place. Even my boyfriend wasn't all up on me like he usually was.

I guess they all knew I would bite their heads off if they annoyed me.

All the while I had Tasha and Ivan in my periphery. I couldn't shake the bad feeling I had about them. I mean why should I care if they were there. Dimitri wasn't here so it shouldn't be any of my concern.

The first hour went by slow, I think I could have gone from here to America and back before the hour was over. And the second hour was even slower. I kept glancing up counting the ceiling tiles and when I ran out I moved to counting foot taps. Every time someone tapped their foot I would count it. Boring I know, but there was really nothing more I could do.

The clocked ticked, my family sighed, Tasha and Ivan were doing what Tasha and Ivan's do. And with the clock's final tick I exhaled in a mad fury. I was looking for someone to say that the signing would soon commence. What the fuck it's time already damn it, how much longer do we have to wait.

"Argh." I grunted in frustration.

A pair of strong hands grabbed my shoulders and a voice whispered in my ear.

I froze completely not because this person was some crazy stranger, but because I knew this person to well. And it shocked me that this person was here, what the hell was he doing here.

He turned me around and I came face to face (or more like face to chest, fuckers tall) with Dimitri.

"Viktoria." He was shaking me, why the hell was he shaking me? Oh yeah I was still frozen.

"Dimitri!" I exclaimed. "How did you get here." I mean why would he even come he was adamant in not coming, and now he's here looking at me with a big grin on his face.

And then I remembered. "Fuck, Tasha's here with Ivan. Dimitri you have…Oomph" Something collided with me and I staggered back a few steps. I regained my balance quickly just to hear and annoying voice squeak.

"Dimka." Fucking Tasha just had to run from her spot all the way over here to see Dimitri. She then through her fucking arms around him, and hugged him fiercely. What the hell does she think, that she could just hug him and there.

"Oh Dimitri, I can't believe you're here. I'm so glad you came." Yeah she says that like he came for her or something, Idiot.

I looked over to see Ivan walking towards us. Fuck, well this is just great. This was supposed to be a happy day and now I'm stuck in between Dimitri, Tasha, and Ivan. Not that I minded Dimitri, I loved my big bro. I just wanted Tasha and Ivan to get lost.

In between the mess I found myself in I heard the announcer say Rose Hathaway's name. I turned around and saw the woman that was my favorite author walk into view and face the crowd. I wanted to enjoy this moment but I couldn't. I just couldn't leave Dimitri alone in this mess I had to help him.

Damn it, I hope Tasha and Ivan go to the deepest pit of hell for this. The only reason Dimitri didn't come with us was because of these two assholes. And now that Dimitri did come, completing our family the two people Dimitri didn't want to see are here.

Crap, why couldn't Tasha stay where she was.

I turned to Dimitri and saw something I would have never have guessed. He was smiling, like a real smile. It wasn't one of those fake smiles that you give people when you want them to think that you're ok. This one was genuine. What the fuck, am I missing something, did he suddenly choose to forgive those bastards. Or worse is he actually going to take Tasha back. I would kick his ass to next week if he chose to take Tasha back.

But when I looked closer into his face I noticed he wasn't smiling at them at all. Actually he was smiling at someone in the front. What the hell, it looked like he was smiling right at Rose Hathaway. But he couldn't, he never smiles like that to a stranger, it's usually to someone he knows and cares very dearly about.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming to the book signing." Rose Hathaway's voice broke through my thoughts, and Oh my this is the first time I have heard her talk. She was no longer a picture in the back of my book cover, she was here talking. "Let me tell you, I have had quite an adventure trying to get here." Really, I didn't think taking a plane ride here was an adventure but to all its own. "And I'm not talking about the plane ride, that was actually quite boring though it didn't bring me to my destination." Oh that clears it up.

"How many people here have heard of a town named Baia?" Rose Hathaway asked. What the hell did she just say Baia, as in my small little village. Nah she couldn't of I mean why would she.

"Oh, I see that not very many of you." Rose continued. "Well my plane crash landed in the airport nearby, and let me tell you, I had to walk a couple of miles from that airport to reach actual civilization which happened to be the small town of Baia." Oh shit she is actually talking about my town, she was actually there in my fucking town. Out of all the ironies in the world this was the one that had to bite me in the ass. She just had to be in my town when I left. Great, just great.

"Any ways, I had a lot of help from a certain someone from that town. And thanks to that person I'm here. So I wanted to take a second from my speech to say thanks to…" Rose froze mid- sentence, and was staring wide eyed in my direction. Or more like what was behind me.

Tasha had crushed her lips against Dimitri, and was giving him a furious kiss. Well, looks like she was trying to use Dimitri's distraction to her advantage. Dimitri was so engulfed in Rose's speech he didn't notice Tasha's advance till her lips were right on him.

That bitch, luckily my brother has fast reflexes because he quickly pulled her away.

"Dimka what's wrong. Don't you love me anymore. We could have that family Dimka, remember the one you always wanted. We could live in our house till old age watching our children and grandchildren grow up. Please Dimka, you got to understand, me and Ivan aren't together anymore. I merely live with him, but we both have our separate lives now. I want to be with you." Tasha kept going on and on with her bull crap. I mean she fucked up and now she thinks she could easily go back to how things were without any consequences. What a dumb ass.

"Dimitri." Fucking Ivan spoke his name and I literally saw Dimitri's face harden. Ivan hadn't spoken to Dimitri in 7 years, I think I could have cut the tension in the atmosphere with a knife.

"Dimitri, I just want to say that it's true, me and Tasha aren't together anymore. You can have her, I don't want her anymore." Ivan sneered. "I mean what else do you got Dimitri, you have no one, the only person you had I took. I mean look at you, you haven't even taken on a real girl. I took your dream Dimitri, your dream to be married with your girl, to have kids run around in our town. But look I'm nice enough to give her back, so take her Dimitri, go ahead."

All of this bullshit was making me nauseous, and all I wanted to do was throw up, hopefully on Ivan and Tasha both. Maybe I could position myself so that my vomit lands on both their faces.

I didn't realize that everyone was looking in our direction, and I felt someone brush by me. It took me a second to realize that the person who brushed by me was Rose Hathaway in the flesh. Holy shit I almost reached out and touched her so that I could say I've touched Rose Hathaway, but I realized she was headed towards the trio.

Ivan was still sneering at Dimitri, daring him to take his bull crap generosity. Why the hell would my brother want that bitch back. I bet Ivan would just love it if Dimitri took Tasha back because it would proof that all that he said was true. And it would also take Tasha off his back, because I suspect that she has annoyed the hell out of him too.

Rose Hathaway approached them and to my extreme astonishment she looped her arm through Dimitri's. I think my jaw hit the floor, and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"What's going on over here, and what are you saying to my man." Rose Hathaway said. And it might have been my imagination, but there was a possessiveness to her tone when she said my man. "Hey babe you alright back here." She reached up to her tippy toes and gave him a lingering kiss in the mouth.

I think everyone in the audience mouth dropped. But no one was in more shock than Ivan, Tasha, and of course myself. I mean when, how could this have happened, I only saw my brother like 5 days ago and now he has a girlfriend, and the girl is Rose Hathaway.

"Anyways." Rose continued once her lips were free from Dimitri's. "I was going to tell everyone that Dimitri here is the reason that I got here on time. He took me in when I was lost in Baia, and was there every step of the way getting here. So I was going to say, in front of everyone thank you Dimitri."

Rose reached up and gave Dimitri another passionate kiss before she went back to the front to continue the speech and signing.

Well this whole day went from weird to weirder. How the hell could Dimitri be with Rose Hathaway. Not only that he's kissed her, on the lips, I mean I'm not jealous of that but he got to actually hang out with her. What I wouldn't give to…. Oh wait. If Rose is really Dimitri's girlfriend I am so making him bring her to us. I have like a million questions to ask her, and he owes me. He took my dream right from me, he got to spend unlimited amount of time with Rose and he knows that's what I wanted.

Well, at least I could ask her questions now…


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I'll make sure to have the other chapter ready by next week. Thank you to everybody who's been reviewing. Your reviews inspire me and always put me in the mood for writing. Thank you to everyone. _

**Dimitri POV**

_Click, Click, Click_

What the hell. One of my eyes barely cracked open to the annoying little sound that was disturbing my sleep.

The room was bright and unfamiliar, it took me a while to realize where the hell I was.

The hotel. The hotel I went to with Rose. I started searching for her but the bed was empty.

Crap, what time is it? Did I over sleep? Did she leave to the book store without me.

A quiet giggle interrupted my train of thought, and I looked up to find the source. But of course I knew it was her. I could recognize her voice anywhere.

"Dimitri, why you look stricken, could it be because you didn't find me in bed." That smug smile was in her face when she said it. It would have annoyed me if I didn't love the woman so much.

What the hell is a matter with me, I'm already saying I love her. Which I do, there's no doubt about that, but I barely met her. Not five days ago she was a stranger to me. And now she's the only person I feel connected too, the only one I could love.

"And why exactly are you out of bed? And are you typing?" So that's what that annoying click was.

"Yeah, I'm actually writing my next story." Really, she chooses now to be writing. "I don't know why but I feel inspired to write." Huh. "I've actually been experiencing a writer's block but now I feel like I have a reason to write. I know that doesn't make sense, but it's true." Ok so it doesn't really make sense to me. But at the same time it does if you can believe it.

"Yeah, I get it." I grinned at her and she swooned?

"Did you just swoon." She blushed a shade of crimson which only made me bark out a laugh.

"Shut up, I didn't swoon I was yawning." Sure she was, that was a swoon if I ever heard one. Which I have many times.

"Sure Rose, I'm sure your yawns sound just like swoons." Yeah right.

She glared at me when she realized I was poking fun. Honestly who wouldn't poke fun when there girlfriend just swooned. Wait, girlfriend? Is she even that. Crap what the hell is she my lover or my friend. Fuck, well at least for now I know that she's my love.

"So what exactly are you writing." She hid the screen before I managed to take a peak.

"Get that pout out of your face Belikov, I'm not showing you anything yet."

"Well, why are you typing in front of me if you're not going to show me. It's like you're purposely trying to taunt me."

"I didn't even know you were awake, and if I was trying to taunt you I'd be doing a much better job than this trust me." She gave me a wink and started typing again. I'm pretty sure that now she was taunting me.

So I did the only thing a man could do when he is being taunted by a woman, walk away. There is no way in hell I could convince that stubborn woman to show me, so might as well do something productive. I went and took a shower.

I cranked up the water so it'd be extra hot to loosen my muscles and just relaxed under the steady stream of water.

I had been in there for a long time, but I couldn't help it, it just felt too good to get out. I must have been in the shower for a good 30 minutes when I heard the door being gently open. The shower curtains were obstructing my view, but I knew who entered. Rose and I were the only ones in our room after all.

Holey shit is she going to join me? I think my cock sprang up at the ready at the mere thought of it. But all I heard was a quiet giggle before the door closed and I was left alone once again.

What the hell was that all about?

I turned off the water and stepped out only to find the bathroom swiped clean. The towels that were in here when I jumped in the shower were gone. And my cloths, well when I said swiped clean I meant everything. There was nothing for me to wear unless I wanted to wear the pink shower curtains as a dress, and I think I have a little more dignity than that. I could finally understand that giggle, Rose wanted me to walk out naked completely embarrassed. Hell she probably had a video camera at the ready.

Well if she wanted me to go out naked she could have asked. I'm not ashamed of my body. I don't want to brag but girls tend to swoon at the mere sight of my body. I mean I have a killer eight pack, and long lean muscles thanks to my constant working out.

I stepped out without an ounce of modesty and was met with the most hilarious expression.

Rose's eyes nearly popped out of her head, and her jaw just about touched the floor. It took her a few seconds to compose herself but when she did, she still couldn't stop staring. I had to clear my throat to get her attention.

"I thought you were going to come out with the pink curtain, and I thought it'd be funny to get you on video with a pink curtain wrapped around you." She held up the camera as she said it. Which only confirmed what I had previously thought.

"Well I hope you got an eyeful since you keep looking at me I guess it wasn't enough." I looked at her slightly, and she looked quite embarrassed at having been caught ogling.

"Just put your cloths back on." She snapped.

"Are you really sure you want that though, considering how you were fucking me with your eyes." She looked like a fish gasping for air. She had nothing to say because she knew it was true. She settled for narrowing her eyes and glaring at me. And let me tell you, being on the other side of that glare was scary as fuck, I'd never tell her that though. I just settled for complying on her wish and getting changed.

Once I was changed I didn't fail to notice that she would keep glancing at me, probably undressing me with her eyes since she knew what I looked like.

"Fucking shit!" I jumped out of my skin when I heard her scream. "We need to go to the bookstore now, come on we're going to be late." She grabbed my arm forceful and pulled me out of the room.

I'll tell you this, looks can be deceiving because as small as she is compared to me, she pulled me out of there as easily as if she were hauling a toddler instead of a 6'7" man.

I was actually having trouble keeping up with her, I'll admit the woman could walk quick when she wanted too.

It took us about 10 minutes of seriously fast walking to reach the bookstore but apparently Rose had to enter from the back entrance, so I had to push my way into the over packed store.

"Hey man what the hell are you doing I was here first." Some oversized man was giving me and ear full but I didn't give a fuck. I was trying to find my family and if I had to shove a couple of people out of my way then so be it.

I finally mange to see a set of hair that looked a hell of a lot like Viktoria's and went straight towards it. Unfortunately I bumped right into this woman who was quite the looker. She seemed to want to cuss me out till she got a good look at me. After that she just wanted to give me the eyes and the flirty smile that basically begged you to fuck her. And if I had met this woman say a week ago I would have fucked her in a second, but now my cock didn't even peak his head out. Instead I walked away from her and headed towards my sister.

What the hell had Rose done to me. I could always get a good hard on when some chick gave me those eyes and now nothing.

I put my hands over my sister's eyes and whispered in her ear, I swear she nearly jumped 10 feet in the air when she saw me but then her face changed, it went from excitement to worry in a matter of seconds.

What the hell was that all about? I didn't have time to ask her because some jerk crashed right into her and shoved her out of the way. Before I had time to react someone wrapped their arms around me. It took me a while to realize that said jerk was Tasha and she had wrapped her arms around me. She was pressed tightly against me and her hands were starting to wander down my back. I had to shove her away from me then because it was starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

I looked behind her and saw Ivan. Normally I would have panicked for being in the presence of Ivan and Tasha but now I really didn't care. I was actually relieved that this long awaited encounter was finally happening because now I could put it behind me.

I didn't really pay attention to what Tasha was saying. All I know is that she said something about being glad that I was there but everything else that came out of her mouth went in one ear and out the other.

At the moment there was something more important happening, the announcer had come out and presented the one and only. My lady or girlfriend, or whatever she was came out and stood in front in all her glory. And let me tell you her glory is wonderful. I could fully appreciate the view with her in front. Her long dark hair looked thick and silky and fell almost to her waist. Her beautiful curvaceous body was even more noticeable in her tight jeans and red top. Her lips were full and rosy red which matched the faint blush on her cheeks, her brown eyes were wide open and staring straight at me.

An involuntary smile crept up and before I knew it I was smiling widely. I don't know what it is about Rose but she could always make a smile break across my face.

I watched Rose carefully the whole time she was talking, I couldn't look at anything else it's like my eyes were glued to her and I was helpless to look away.

I got caught up in every movement Rose did, in every hand jester she did, on the way her lips would part. I couldn't get enough, until something blocked my view from Rose. Or should I say someone. Before I could register what was happening I felt someone's familiar lips crash onto mines. And the only reason they were familiar was because they were Tasha's and of course they would be familiar because I used to be with her a long time ago.

And even though her lips were familiar that didn't mean I liked it. Whoever said no one likes change was wrong, because I definitely liked change, especially if said change involved Rose.

I quickly pushed Tasha away only to stare right into Rose's eyes. She was still at the front but she had literally stopped in the middle of her speech only to stare at me in shock.

I could only pray that she didn't think that I kissed Tasha back because I didn't. Plus didn't she see me push Tasha away.

Even with all these excuses I felt horrible, I knew for a fact that if I ever saw a guy kiss Rose, even if she did push him away like I did with Tasha I would still be jealous as fuck.

Tasha's voice interrupting my inner brooding only to say the dumbest thing I have ever heard. She said something about still loving me and how she wants us to live together and have children and grandchildren and grow old together.

Tasha obviously didn't get it. The fact was I didn't love her anymore, maybe I never loved her, even if she hadn't betrayed me with Ivan I don't think I would have ever proposed to her. Even back then I knew something was missing in our relationship. I was just kind of settling for her since I thought there wouldn't be anything better. And now I've finally found it.

"Dimitri." Ivan's voice cut me deep, I hadn't spoken to him in 7 years. He was my best friend and I couldn't believe he was here talking to me like nothing was wrong.

Ivan said something that just about made me lunge over and beat the crap out of him. He threw the fact that I didn't have the life that I dreamed of in my face. That fact that he took it away from me. But what really made me sick to my stomach was that he wanted me to take Tasha back for some sick joke of his. I could see it in his eyes, he wanted me to take his sloppy seconds, the seconds he didn't want anymore.

My hands tightened up into fist, I didn't even care that we were surrounded by people, I was going to kick the crap out of him.

Before I could make the fateful swing someone grabbed my hand tightly. I could recognize the feel of her skin anywhere. It was as if she knew exactly when I needed her because the moment her skin touched mine I immediately calmed down. She was like a balm to me.

"What's going on over here, and what are you saying to my man." Rose soothing voice cut through the tension I was feeling but then I registered what she said. Her man? Is that what I was because if that was so, I definitely didn't mind, as a matter of fact I loved it. I loved hearing her say it, even the slight possessiveness in her tone was amazing. I would have to tease her about that later, and then kiss her to make up for the teasing. "Hey babe you alright back here." Rose reached up to her tippy toes and gave me a lingering kiss that brought an automatic hard on. King Leonidis popped up to say hello to Rose and by the wide smile on her face I'm pretty sure she felt his hello.

When she let me go I began to realize that we were still in the middle of the crowded bookstore. I might have blushed a little but decided to focus on Rose's retreating form instead of the audience, and let me tell you, rose's backside is a work of art.

I was tapped on the shoulder and I was scared for a second that it might be Tasha but instead I found myself facing Viktoria who had a pouty look.

"What is it Viktoria." I mean she was giving me the damn puppy dog stare I know something is up in that brain of hers.

"Well you know how I love Rose Hathaway, right." Oh I see where this is going.

"Yes."

"Well, you know how I've always wanted to meet her." She gave me and exasperated sigh, but it was too funny watching her try to tell me to invited Rose to dinner.

"Yes."

"Dimitri, you know damn well what I want to ask you so stop acting like an idiot and make Rose come with us to dinner, please, please, please." Oh this was just too funny. I made a thoughtful expressions as if I was thinking about it which almost made Viktoria pull her hair out until I burst out laughing.

"Dimitri this isn't funny please make Rose come." Oh I plan to make Rose come, to dinner and in bed but the second one is not something I can talk about with my little sister.

"It's funny Viktoria because I already asked her, I was just pulling your leg." She started beating me in the chest with her tiny fist, as if that hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me." She whined which only made me laugh harder. Though I nearly choked on my laugh when I heard Tasha say "do you mind if Ivan and I come, we would really love to catch up with you."

I had forgotten that they were still here, and I really didn't want to spend my night with them. As it was they were still looking at me with shocked faces. Tasha looked sad yet determined, I could see she had something up her sleeve and I didn't like it. Ivan just looked furious. I guess he liked the idea that I was alone and miserable, only to find out that I'm not would be a crushing blow, especially since my girl is awesome.

I was going to tell them hell no, but Viktoria seemed to have other plans. By the twinkle in her eyes it seemed she was planning a little revenge of her own. She told Tasha and Ivan that they could come and gave them the address to the restaurant.

"What the hell was that about." I whispered furiously to Viktoria when they left.

"Just imagine the look on Tasha and Ivan's face when they see you all in love with Rose. Anyone could see you love her with the way you stare at her like she's your whole world. And I could see from her face that she loves you too. What better way for revenge than for Tasha and Ivan to see you happy. They're obviously not happy, so seeing you happy will wipe that smirk right out of Ivan's face."

"I'm not interested in revenge Viktoria, I don't care what Tasha and Ivan think or don't think. I just want to enjoy dinner with my family and with Rose."

"Oh don't worry we'll still have that perfect dinner. I give Tasha and Ivan 20 minutes top before they leave the restaurant miserable."

"Vickt.."

"Stop right there Dimitri you might not want a little pay back but they deserve it, and I had to suffer many annoying phone calls from Tasha so I'm doing this for me too. Plus I bet you anything Rose will be all for it." I would disagree with her but I was pretty sure Rose would in fact be all for it. She smirked at me when I had nothing to say to that.

By the time we were up to get are book signed Viktoria took advantage by telling Rose the plan while I rolled my eyes at them. From the look in Rose's face she seemed to agree with the plan and gave a quick nod to Viktoria and gave me a wide smile that took my breath away, before we walked away.

"Viktoria where's the rest of the family." I mean why the hell was Viktoria the only one here.

"They went to sit in the comfy chairs in the second floor I didn't join them because I was waiting for Rose." That made sense, Viktoria was always impatient. "Look here they come."

The rest of my family came looking relaxed, I guess they took a nap in the comfy chairs.

There slow walk became a run when they saw me, and before I knew it I was engulfed in hugs and kisses. I turned to see if hopefully Rose didn't catch that but of course she was looking right at me shaking with laughter.

"What did we miss." Sonya asked. Viktoria and I just exchanged looks and smiled.

"Oh you missed quite a show, but don't worry we'll inform you all about it during dinner, we'll be having a few guests with us." Viktoria said, then slyly inserted. "Dimitri's girlfriend is one of our guests."

About 2 seconds of scary silenced past before everyone shouted. "WHAT!"

Yeah thanks a lot Viktoria. I took one look at my families expectant face and only said three words.

"Wait till dinner." This was going to be one hell of a dinner.

_Tell me what you think. Did you love it hate it, tell me anything i take what you have to say to heart._


	12. Chapter 12

_I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I have no excuse, I've been bad. But I made this one extra long too make up for it. Hopefully you like it._

Rose POV

I rotated the fingers in my right hand in slow painful circles. Who would have thought that writing was hazards for the health of your hand? As it was, my hand was weeping from too much use.

I was so damn nervous about this diner. I was ready to use my hurting hand as an excuse to not go. The only thought that kept me on track was the fact that Tasha would just about brake into a victory dance if I didn't go. That and she would probably be all over my man.

It was bad enough her disgusting lips touched Dimitri's. And the only reason I was letting it slide was because she didn't know he was spoken for. Otherwise, Tasha would be wearing her head out of her ass. I couldn't let Tasha have another chance at kissing my hombre. I have to keep Dimitri on a short leash with all these horny women around.

I took one last look at my poor hand before changing into something descent to wear for the diner. And I was shitting it when it came to my cloths. I hadn't packed a nice dressy outfit. I thought I was just going to come to Russia and walk around, site see a little, crash on my hotel couch and order in like a normal person. Instead I get a horribly wonderful adventure.

Again back to the cloths problem, how would I know that I had to meet my boyfriend's entire family. How the hell was I going to impress them with jeans and a t-shirt? The only thing mildly dressy was the clothing I wore for the book signing. But I had to sit in that chair for a long time and my back got sweaty and I feel sort of tacky having to wear the same cloths.

Well fuck me, it was already time to be at the restaurant. And Tasha will most likely be all polished up trying to impress Dimitri.

And what will Dimitri see when he see's me, the same fucking thing he saw a couple hours ago. Fuck it.

I got to the restaurant right on time, thanking my lucky stars that it was so close to the hotel.

It's high glass windows and brown wall fixtures made it very nice but not a restaurant that you dress over the top for. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that most of the people were dressed casual.

I approached the hostess slowly wishing that time would stop so that I wouldn't have to worry about dinner.

"Belokov party." I whispered to the hostess. Hoping that she spoke some English.

"In the far back." Her heavily accented voice replied.

"Thank you."

Well it was now or never? I took a deep breath and made my way to the table feeling like I was dragging 100 pounds in each foot.

When there table came to view I inhaled sharply.

Tasha looked gorgeous in a strapless deep blue dress that brought out the beauty in her eye color and contrasted wonderfully against her skin.

The dress was skin tight and even though she was sitting down I could see that it clung to every curve. Her hair lightly cascaded down her shoulders and her make-up was done to perfection. If I didn't know what a witch she was I would have mistaken her for an angel.

I suddenly felt self-conscience about my appearance. I didn't have a stich of make-up and my outfit consisted of black dressy slacks and a deep red blouse. And my hair, well my hair looked pretty good. I had always had gorgeous dark locks, and I let it down because they were my best asset. But Tasha had more time to groom herself, so my hair still fell flat next to hers.

With as much dignity as I could muster, I lifted my head high and walked as confidently as I could to the table.

Tasha might look the best, but I still had the one thing she wanted.

My heart beat pounded faster the closer I got to the table, my sweat glands went on overdrive.

The first person to notice me was Dimitri. It was almost as if he could sense I was near. I was still a couple of steps away from the table when he looked my direction.

He was sitting right next to Tasha; her boobs were practically in his face when she reached over for a napkin. I didn't miss the fact that she stood in that position longer than necessary, but Dimitri didn't notice. He was too busy looking at me with an awestruck expression. He looked at me like I was beauty incarnate.

I couldn't understand how he could look at me like that, when I was dressed in the same cloths he had seen me with. I didn't look like anything special. And I especially couldn't understand how he could look at me like that when Tasha was sitting right next to him looking like sex on legs.

Dimitri's face broke into a wide smile that alerted the rest of his family of my presence. His family turned to look at me and their faces were beaming with joy.

The first one to launch themselves out of their chair was Viktoria. And when I said launch I meant it, she blasted off of that chair like a missile and through herself in my arms.

I was glad I had the upmost approval of one family member. She hurriedly whispered in my ear about getting some pay back against Tasha and I inwardly smiled. It seems like Viktoria and I were going to be good friends.

His other two sisters had matching smiles and hugged me as if we were old friends. I loved the fact that they were so accepting considering that me and Dimitri just met five days ago. Though I wasn't sure if he told them about that.

His mother turned to me next and hugged the hell out of me. The woman didn't look like it, but she was strong. I think her muscles flexed when she hugged me. I know now where Dimitri inherited that strong body of his.

Olena, I believe her name was, turned to me with tears in her eyes and the kindness expression I had seen on a person.

"I'm glad my son has met you. He's been the odd man out for quite some time. It's about time that boy got himself a girl."

I turned in time to see Dimitri's reddened face. His eyes were wide open, brimming with emotion that could be read easily. It was as if they were flashing a warning sign saying please mom stop embarrassing me.

I couldn't help teasing him a little, I flashed him a smirk.

Once his mom sat down his grandmother, who I admit looked sort of creepy, turned to look at me with knowing eyes and said four words before staring down at the table again.

"You're good for him." She said.

Having earned the approval of his family lifted a huge weight of my chest. The worst part was over.

I hurried over and took a seat next to Dimitri. I didn't acknowledge Tasha and Ivan simply because they didn't acknowledge me either. Tasha just kept staring at Dimitri hoping to get his attention. And Ivan just glared.

As soon as I sat down Dimitri lightly put a hand on my knee and I felt sort of happy at that moment that Tasha was sitting on his other side because she had a clear view of what he just did.

Dimitri leaned against me, and situated his mouth close to my ear. His lips brushed it when he whispered gently, "I already ordered for you, because I figured that you wouldn't understand the menu." His voice was like melting honey his soft breath tingled against my neck.

There was something strangely erotic about the way he did it, I couldn't help but close my eyes and enjoy the pleasure I got from it.

"Rose." I heard his voice again, he was still close to me, I could still feel his breath against my neck.

"Rose."

"Mmmh. What." I finally opened my eyes and turned to see what he wanted. I hadn't expected his face to be so close. Our noses were practically touching when I turned, and those brown eyes were so close I could see everything in them. There was such strong emotions coming out of them, I couldn't help the raspy breath that came out of me.

Someone's throat clearing interrupted the moment I had with Dimitri and my face went completely red when I remembered we were still surrounded by his family.

They were all looking at me with slight smirks. I was surprised when Olena and even old little Yeva had matching smirks.

Oh fuck how embarrassing.

It took me a second to realize who's throat clearing interrupted us in the first place. It was Tasha bitch face who's face was looking more like a demon's when she had the fury of hell written on it.

"Sorry" Tasha bitch face said. "My throat is feeling a bit dry." A bit dry, my ass.

No one on the table believed her, and by her expression she didn't really care. She got what she wanted, for me and Dimitri's moment to be over.

I gave Tasha a bright smile and placed my hand on top of Dimitri's, and gently ran my fingertips over the length of his arm.

I couldn't help taunting her a bit.

Dimitri cocked an eyebrow in question but there was a gleam in his eyes that made me certain that he knew exactly what I was doing.

"So Rose." bitch face, I mean Tasha said. "How long have you and Dimitri known each other."

Damn, I knew she was going to bring that up. The rest of his family seemed interested in the question as well.

Before I could utter a word Dimitri stepped up and answered.

"We've known each other for 5 days. But I knew from the first day I saw her in my auto shop, even wet from the rain and looking pissed off as hell, I knew that this girl had my heart."

The whole table, including me, stared at Dimitri in awe. It was the first time I heard Dimitri say something so corny. But even I admit that a little corniness in a man isn't bad, it was actually unbelievable sexy. I just wanted to rip his cloths off and take a second look at that drool worthy body.

Calm down Rose, you can't do that now, but the night is still young.

"It was about time you manned up and got a woman." Yeva's voice penetrated the silence. She gave a knowing look to Dimitri and smiled brightly at me. "And I mean a woman, not a fussy doesn't take a hint girl." Yeva's shrewd eyes stared right at Tasha when she said it as if challenging her to take what she said back.

I had to remember to give Yeva a high five for that one.

Tasha glared in my direction effectively making my face break out in a smirk.

"So when did you two official get together." Viktoria said. Her smile was far too big I thought her cheeks were going to rip.

"Ummm yesterday I guess."

"What do you mean I guess. As in that's when you told each other you were together. Or was that when the action started."

I could feel my cheeks reddening. Dimitri was no help at all, I guess he figured since he had to answer the first time it was my turn to feel the heat.

"Both." His three sisters raised their eyebrows and gave me smiles that were all fox. I had a feeling that I might have said something wrong, their gazes alone were making me blush harder.

"Wow, I didn't think you would admit it. Most girls are too embarrassed but we're all family here. I'm glad you're comfortable telling us." Karolina said between a fit of giggles. I couldn't understand her actions.

Dimitri's hand tightened around mine. His face was as red as mine, only he seemed to get what they were giggling about.

"She doesn't mean action in that way. What's with all of you trying to get in my personal life anyways?" Dimitri scolded.

I realized what all the laughing was about. When they said action, they meant sex. And me being a dumbass said that we've had some.

I pictured myself banging my head repeatedly on the table for being such an idiot. We were all adults, of course kissing is something only a teenager would consider action. I just really haven't gotten around to experiencing relationships with action. Actually the last relationship I've been in was with my good friend Mason back when I was still a giggling teenager. And action back then was kissing.

"Dimitri would never sex someone up after just meeting them." Tasha pitched in like if she knew everything there was about him. "He would need to know them first in order to give himself completely. That's something he still hasn't done, so he can't be talking about love when he's just met her. But someone like me, well he's already given himself to me. His given me everything before so it wouldn't be hard for him to do it again. Kind of like riding a bicycle, you never forget."

Dimitri's hand tightened around mine, because he knew how much I was itching to punch her in that big mouth of hers.

"And let me tell you," Bitch face continued, "It takes a real woman to be able to handle Dimitri, and I just don't think you have it in you."

A deathly silence settled around the table, Dimitri's family glared at Tasha, Ivan looked bored with the conversation and just kept looking at his nails, and Dimitri, well he tightened his hold on me. He brought both of his arms around me and hugged me close against his chest so I couldn't break free.

"So is that why you left, you weren't woman enough." I threw back at Tasha.

"Burn!" Viktoria yelled. If I wasn't so pissed off I would have laughed.

Tasha's eyes turned to slits and her voice lowered.

"Don't mess with me little girl. Go home, back to America, Dimitri doesn't need you when he has me."

"He doesn't want you, you've had your chance and you've ruined it."

"Then why is he holding you back huh. I'll tell you, it's to protect me. He can't bare the thought of you hurting me so he holds you back to keep me safe."

"Natasha enough." Dimitri's voice was dangerously low. I felt the hair in the back of my neck stand up.

I caught the fact that he called her Natasha instead of Tasha. She noticed that too.

"If you don't shut up and stop harassing my Roza, well let's hope you don't get to see what will happen." His voice had gotten so scary I was nearly cringing. I didn't miss the possessiveness in his voice when he said my Roza as if he was claiming me for himself. It was such a turn on. I don't know what it is about hearing a man take control that is so sexy.

I mentally slapped myself. Now's not the time to be thinking of that.

"But Dimka." Tasha pouted. "I only do what's best for you. What is going to happen when she goes back to America? She's going to leave you, heartbroken. I, on the other hand, am here. I won't leave you."

I wanted to tell Tasha that she was wrong, that I would stay here with Dimitri. But the truth was that I really didn't know. I wasn't sure if I could stay here after knowing Dimitri 5 days. We hadn't talked about this. We were kind of just going with it. But now that Tasha brought it up I couldn't help feeling guilty. My plane was leaving on Monday, and today was Saturday. Everything was going to quick, my time was running out, and I had no idea what to do about it.

"My wellbeing is none of your concern Natasha that is for me to decide. And I've decided this, any heartbreak is worth it."

Tears pricked my eyes, he knew that I was going to leave and he's accepted it. He has accepted me even though he knows that after Monday we will both be nursing our hearts.

I didn't know if that was wise but I couldn't help fallowing through. Even if the end of our trip brings us both misery, the journey was worth it. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

I interlaced my fingers with his and squeezed his hand for comfort.

Tasha had officially shut that big mouth of hers, though her eyes were still pleading.

Ivan sat there as still as ever, though he cracked a small smile at the word misery, as if he had nothing better to do than to find other people's misfortune gratifying. Or maybe the fact that Dimitri might be miserable after I leave made that stiff demeanor change.

"Well this topic is depressing. Why don't we go back to the juicy stuff like the fact that you two have been parading around Russia for the past 5 days. And then maybe you could share some sneak peeks from your book.. ow." Viktoria rubbed her knee and glared at Dimitri, while he put on an innocent face, as if we didn't know what he just did.

"What, I just wanted to know what you two have been doing, you didn't have to kick me." Viktoria eyes narrowed, but the rest of his family seemed to nod their heads along with what Viktoria was saying.

Why, why, why, did his family have to be a noisy bunch? Was it really that surprising that Dimitri had a girl because they kept looking like the Earth might tear in half because of this strange anomaly.

I knew Viktoria's reasoning for making us want to spill, she wanted Tasha to know exactly what we did. She wanted to see the look on Tasha's face while we described our passion filled adventure. And I couldn't blame her. I was embarrassed as hell to reveal everything to Dimitri's family but I was all set for spilling maybe even exaggerating a bit just to see if Tasha's mouth would drop.

"Please Dimitri, can you tell us, we would love to know." Sonya said. Though Sonya's reasons were of mere curiosity, she just wanted to hear what caused Dimitri to change his ideals. And I could see that Sonya's words were the breaking point for him because he gave a little nod of his head.

My heart beat twenty times faster. I did the only thing I could think of, I breathed a mouth full of air hoping that something good would come out of my mouth.

"I thought Dimitri looked like sex in a cowboy duster when I first saw him." Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Damn word vomit. Did I just say sex in front of Dimitri's family. Worst yet in front of his mom and grandmother. Oh shit, shit, shit.

"I mean he smelled like sex and a cowboy duster." Oh fuck that's not better, I think that's worse than the first comment.

"That's not what I meant uhh… can I start over." Please let the ground open up and swallow me whole.

The table erupted in laughter. They were choking on their own saliva with their laughter. I was a little pissed to see them all laughing at me, worse yet even Dimitri was red faced and barking up a laugh, he sounded like a dog with a bad cough.

"That was good, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time." Karolina said after some time while she was wiping the tears from her eyes and steading her breath.

"Me neither." Little Yeva said and grinned at Dimitri. "Well Dimitri I certainly had no idea that you look like sex much less smell like it."

My mouth popped open, did Dimitri's grandmother just say that. Worse yet the table erupted in laughter again and I joined in this time because the thought of little old Yeva saying that kept repeating over and over. I was definitely going to get along just fine with her.

"Oh yes Dimka certainly looks and smells like sex." Tasha joked, but between you and me it wasn't funny anymore. And it was rude of her to mention it. Which is why, I think, everyone stopped laughing. Even Dimitri froze up mid laugh. She definitely sucked the fun out of that joke quickly.

The only one who kept laughing was, who'd of thought, the wicked witch herself who laughed so loud on her own joke I doubt she noticed that everyone else had gone silent.

"Woo that was hilarious." Tasha wiped at her eyes and finally quieted that mouth of hers several minutes later. You don't understand awkward moments until you spent 5 minutes in a table full of silent people while one person is laughing there ass off.

"So now that we have identified that Dimitri looks like sex." Viktoria grinned. "How about we talk about the physicality." Viktoria wiggled her eyebrows and winked causing my face to grow red hot.

That little pervert. She's going to get a good story out of this one. And let's see if she still wants to hear it when I'm done.

My mouth grew into a devilish grin. I was ready to say my part of the story, and I might throw Tasha a mocking smile or two, but can you really blame me.

A strong hand covered my mouth before I blurted the words. The strong scent of honey and earth mixed in with what I could only describe as Dimitri filled my senses.

Damn it, he knows far too well what I'm about to do.

"We met, we argued, we went on a road trip from hell. I had to leave my car behind—"

"What the flip, you left your car."

"You left your car, well fuck this one's got you by the balls hasn't she."

Everyone kept blurting out their shocked responses as if his car was his holy grail or something. Which considering he was a car mechanic it probably was.

"Dude you left your car for pussy, that's an all time low. How desperate are you that you've got to chase after a cunt?" Ivan sneered.

I nearly threw my plate Frisbee style. Ivan's head would have looked pretty good with a plate bouncing off of it.

Unfortunately for me someone beat me to Ivan. Dimitri lunged towards Ivan and knocked him on the floor. His hands pinned Ivan on the ground and hovered over him.

A strange set of emotions surged through me. Knowing that Dimitri had lunged for me made my heart beat faster. This man's composure had been broken because I had been insulted.

It was strange that I didn't get how much Dimitri loved me till I saw him leap across the table to beat the shit out of his ex-best friend. I didn't know how much this told about me, but I didn't care. At that moment tears broke loose from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

I leaned down towards Tasha and whispered venomously, "You're next."

"And I'll help." Viktoria backed up.

Tasha's face went bone white.

I wiped the tears from my face as the waiter cautiously approached.

"Get out, everyone in this table out." The waiter yelled. He was about 10 feet from the table, and from his wide eyed expression I would guess he was too scared to come closer.

Tasha jumped from her seat and ran to the door. She was like a speeding bullet. Probably pissed on herself and wanted to get out before we all noticed.

I ran to Dimitri and with the help of Victoria and Karolina we managed to break up the pair.

"She's got your dick wrapped around her pretty little fingers hasn't she. I guess she hasn't met a real man."

Dimitri lunged for Ivan again but I held him tightly against me. His back against my front. My arms around his neck and shoulders. I pressed my lips against his ear and told him to stop. I told him over and over that Ivan wasn't worth it, to please stop. To leave with me.

I somehow broke through because his facial features softened. He turned his head to look at me and stared straight into my eyes. I saw so many conflicting emotions pass through his eyes but he settled on one. I couldn't quite name it but it seemed to be adoration only stronger. Love?

I pulled him up and pressed my hands on his face willing him to keep looking at me.

I lead him to the door—walking backwards might I add—so that his eyes would stay locked on mine.

"Yeah leave you pussy whipped mother fucker." Ivan hollered.

I threw myself at Dimitri, to keep him attached to me, and did the first thing I could think of. I kissed him. I pressed my lips hard against his.

At first his lips were stiff they weren't responding underneath mine. But after a couple of moments they melted against mine. He licked my bottom lip and I opened them to breath his breath in. It was hot and sweet, his taste a bit tangy. It was wonderful, and accomplished just what I wanted, he forgot all about Ivan in those few moments.

When we finally broke apart I managed to get him out the restaurant and gave a simple nod to his family to let them know that I was going to calm him down.

I rushed him down the sidewalk, practically running so that Ivan or even worse Tasha wouldn't get to us.

I opened the door to my hotel room thankful that we avoided the crazies. Dimitri was still in a fog, he was practically shaking the whole way to the hotel. He was deathly silent and I was almost scared that he would bite my head off if I interrupted his silence.

I had other reasons to be silent; I had come up with a final decision. I wanted to give myself to Dimitri. I wanted to give him something personal something that meant a lot to me. I had never given myself to anyone willingly, and I wanted to give him that.

I would also be lying if I didn't admit that I wanted it to. And boy did I want it, want him, so much. Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri, he was all I could think about, and I wanted him to consume me completely. To fill me up in the literal sense.

I didn't know how to begin, how to be sexy and flirty. How did you bring up the topic of sex? Do you just say hey lets have sex or do you work up the mood.

I figured I would do it the Rose way. I turned around and bumped right into Dimitri. He was standing so close to me, I could feel his heat radiating throughout my body.

He still looked mad which only made him look better, like he could man handle the hell out of you.

I looped one arm around his neck and crashed his lips on mine. I moved them against his until he responded with as much vivaciousness as I was.

He gripped my waist and pulled my body against his. I was flush with his heat. His hands traveled lower down my legs and grabbed my thigh, he wrapped it around his waist and hauled me up until both my legs were wrapped around his waist. He was supporting my weight—carrying me against him. I was cradled into him my lips sucking his bottom lip. I pried his mouth open with my tongue—not that I was getting any complaints—and tasting his heat. It made me dizzy with desire.

My hands went under his shirt and clawed greedily at the strong muscles. He shivered with desire at my touch. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head pawing at his now exposed chest.

He pulled his lips away from mine and trailed them from my jaw to my neck with small kisses. His lips stopped when they reached the top of my blouse and looked up. I could see exactly what his eyes were saying, is this ok. I could only give a small nod in return—I was too consumed with want.

He started unbuttoning my blouse giving me a kiss with each button he unbuttoned. He was going frustratingly slow, teasing me.

I got impatient and ripped my shirt open, exposing my bra, and pulled it off.

My bra was black and lacy, I was glad at this point that I wore it. Dimitri's expression grew hungry, his eyes filled with lust and desire. He was practically drooling.

His hands came up and cupped my breast, massaging it. He pinched my hardened nipple from outside my bra.

I gave a frustrated growl when his hands left my breast. His eyes glowed with amusement, I almost punched him in the face till I felt his hands on my shoulders pulling my bra straps down.

His mouth attacked my breast when my bra fell. He sucked on my hardened nipples, making me moan out loud.

I couldn't help noticing the bed, his eyes drifted in that direction as well. A pang of lust hit me, it completely consumed my body.

And then Dimitri took me to bed.

His lips traveled all around my body, sucking my skin gently only to bite down making my body hum with desire.

He was worshipping my body; it wasn't long till all our cloths ended up on the floor, our bodies intertwined, his heat consuming every bit of skin.

I gripped his muscled arms and kissed his broad chest. He groaned into my hair and let me presume my ministrations.

My hands traveled lower, down his chest and rested on the trail of hairs before I grew bold enough and gripped it.

He groaned louder than ever and started panting for breath.

I started pumping my hands on his length the way I'd seen the girls in the porn video's do. He moaned his approval.

"Mmm yeah, that feels good against King Leonidis."

He froze on top of me.

"What?" What? Did he just say King Leonidis?

"What? I didn't say anything." His eyes were looking everywhere but me.

"Uhh, yeah you did, you said King Leonidis." A sudden thought occurred to me. "That's what you call it, isn't it. You call your dick King Leonidis." Well that's certainly vain of him. But the more I looked at it the more I agreed with the name. That dick certainly looked like royalty to me.

Splotches of red stained his cheek. I couldn't help my laugh, which only made his face grow redder. It was too funny, and kind of cute seeing him all red faced and embarrassed.

I grabbed his chin roughly in my hand and pressed my lips to his.

"It's ok Dimitri." I said between kisses. "I think King Leonidis fits it perfectly."

"Yeah." He gave me a crooked smile, his eyes were all sex. "Then you're certainly going to like what I could do with it."

He covered my lips with his and led a trail of kisses from my lips to my chest. He lingered on my breast giving them both a sweet kiss before proceeding to my stomach. He licked around my belly button making me squirm before I felt his breath against my entrance.

He kissed me lightly against it before he started sucking viciously. My toes curled and I moaned out loud. My hands were twitching, my breath caught in my throat. My brain was a fog of desire.

Dimitri kept sucking against it . My hands pulled on his hair encouraging him to go on.

"You're so wet. God you taste so good." His voice was husky, his accent thicker.

He drove me to the point that I couldn't bare it anymore. When he realized how sex craved he got me, he gave me a smile that was all fox and pulled himself level with me.

He positioned himself on top of me and I knew what was going to happen next. It was all I've ever wanted.

He looked at me and his eyes were serious. "Is this ok." He asked concerned.

I wanted to scream a thousand yes's but a simple whispered yes was all that came out.

He lowered himself into me letting me adjust to his size before going in deeper. A strangled moan left me. He froze on top of me.

"No, I'm fine, please keep going." Please Dimitri, keep going.

He plunged in deeper when he was sure I was ok. I liked the fact that even though he was sex craved he put my wants first.

He went all the way in till I completely enveloped him. There was something so beautiful in the way we made love. I felt like he was filling up a hole—other than the literal hole—that had been unnoticed by me till he came along. I felt whole with him. I knew at that moment, with him making a steady tempo plunging in and out so sweetly, I knew that I would never love anyone the way I loved him.

I was having the clearest epiphany of my life, I realized that I needed someone in my life, not someone but Dimitri, that I didn't want to do everything on my own anymore.

And then the tears streamed down my face in full torrents because I was still in the same predicament. What were me and Dimitri going to do?

I came at the same time he did; it was pleasure mixed with sadness, so good that I couldn't have anymore, it was too good.

We lay together intertwined in each other's arms his warmth was the only cover on my body. I felt at peace, whole, loved.

What were we going to do?

_I have no experience writing lemons so hopefully I did a good job. Review and tell me what you think. I love reading all your reviews it motivates me to write. This story is almost coming to an end._


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I just haven't felt like writing lately. Anyways here's the chapter.

Dimitri's POV

Her small body laid gently on top of mine. I held her close not wanting to ever let her go. I loved her, that much I knew, everything else was a mystery to me.

I couldn't expect her to stay here with me. She had a life of her own. But I knew that if she asked me to I would go to America with her, I wouldn't think twice. I would leave my whole life behind for her. I wanted to tell her this but I wasn't sure about her feelings, this could be a small affair for her. There were so many questions that I just didn't know how to ask.

I gently trailed my fingertips against her hips and up her chest till they rested against her heart. This was the most important thing to me now, her beating heart. As long as her heart was still beating I would be happy. As long as this Earth still held her, be it with me or not, I would be content with my life because I could not live in a world that didn't have her in it.

I wrapped my arms around her and watched her sleeping form. A content smile spread on her face, she looked beautiful and radiant even in sleep. Her skin had a beautiful glow to it. Her hair was spread around her, disheveled. She was snoring loudly her mouth wide open, drool was sliding down her chin and pooling on my chest—her head was using my chest as a pillow—and yet she had never looked more beautiful to me than in that moment.

I kissed her sweetly on her forehead and watched the rising sun peek out from her window. It was something I always loved watching, it was one of the few moments of peace I remember from my life. I would always get up really early as a boy just to see it rise. It gave me peace knowing that the sun was not missing its schedule, rising each morning. I was always paranoid as a boy and I thought that if I didn't check on the sun it would fail me and decide to take a break leaving us all to die from the coldness.

As idiotic as that was I kept up the ritual too my late teens. Of course Tasha never understood why I would still check on the sun, even though I told her that it wasn't that I still believed that, it was just a morning ritual that reminded me of my childhood. It was very dear to me because in those few moments when the sun came rising from the eastern mountains I felt like a small 8 year old boy again. The feeling came so sudden it was almost as if I was back in Mama's house, I would smell my favorite bread in the air, and I felt the simple joy of loving life in those moments, knowing I had another day to live because the sun had not failed me.

It was something I hadn't done in a while. To tell you the truth I hadn't seen the rising sun in 7 years. Life all those 7 years ago had failed me. I didn't have a reason to look at the sun rise and be thankful for a new day.

And now here I was with Roza in my arms seeing it rise and thanking it for rising so that I could have one more day with this beautiful woman.

The sun light filled every inch of the room illuminated the lime green couches and golden bed spread. But the only thing that caught my eye was Roza bathed in the morning light. I saw her eyes tighten before they fluttered open. I was met with chocolate brown eyes staring back at me in a daze.

"MM, Dimitri."

"Yeah."

"Stop staring at me." Roza smirked. "Remind you of something."

Of course it did, I would always catch her staring at me. What she didn't know was that I was already awake. I had been staring at her, memorizing every inch of her face, before she woke up. I just pretended to be asleep when she woke. Only this time I was actually caught in the act, a rare occurrence for me.

"Yeah, well you left a pool of drool on my chest." I can almost pin point what she's going to say back. Probably some witty comment and a lame excuse denying that she did.

"Well get used to it." She said. Her body froze into immovable stone.

Did Rose just say that? My heart began beating faster than ever. It felt like the world had stopped and the only thing that mattered were those brief words. Did Rose want to stay with me? Because if she did I would have no objections against that.

My hands gripped the white linen bed sheets for courage before I could utter the words.

"Rose did you mean—

"Nothing, I'm sorry that just slipped out. I don't know Dimitri. I have no idea what we're doing." Her voice held on some tone of desperation. She gripped my forearms and held onto me for dear life. "Can you please tell me what we're doing." She looked me straight in the eyes. Hers had a slight coating of tears that she tried to hold back. Her mouth was pressed into a grim line and there were lines of worry on her face.

This was not how I wanted our morning after sex to be like. I wanted it to be joyful, anything but this. I had no idea how to answer her. I was actually wanting to ask her those same questions. Now, said out loud, I came to the same conclusion that she did.

"I don't know." I don't know, and it would be that indecision that would hurt us because if we both didn't know then how would we ever be together after tomorrow.

She swallowed my words before giving me a sad smile. "Well we still have time to find out, right?" She asked nervously.

"Of course." I could never deny her anything.

We spent the rest of the morning making love. She was wrapped so tightly within me I didn't want to ever let her go. She was mine.

The only time we disentangled ourselves was to get something to eat, but even then we made good use of the hotel room table. It wasn't as comfortable as the bed, but hearing her moaning in pleasure as she ate her pizza didn't give me enough time to think. I simply grabbed her and spread her out on the table. The act was pure animal passion mixed with love.

The rest of the day was spent in similar fashion. We would make love, rest a little, eat, then get right back to making love. It was amazing.

And when she was thoroughly exhausted, I was content to just hold her in my arms. We watched the day turn into night while we were consumed with each other.

The phone rang but we ignored it. It was only going to be about her and I, no one was going to interrupt.

She fell asleep against me around midnight. It barely occurred to me that we were naked the whole day. Our bodies smelled like the deep musk of sex. I loved it.

I kissed her sweetly on her neck before pressing my face on the nook and closing my eyes. My arms were wound around her, and when I opened my eyes back up to see her, but she was gone.

It was no longer night but day. Morning if the sun shining through the window told correctly. I looked around the room and found something missing. Her suitcases were gone. The room had no trace of her left. I couldn't feel her with me. I knew she wasn't in the room anymore. I would be able to feel her if she was. Her presence caused an electric hum to go through my body. Now the electricity was gone.

I gently touched the side of the bed Rose laid on and found a note. Her scent was still on the paper, enveloping me.

_Dimitri,_

_I don't want you to think that I don't love you because I do. I love you so much it scares me. I don't know what I'm doing. I want to stay with you but I don't think I can. I'm scared that you'll stop loving me. And if you stop loving me I'll have no one. I want to remember you loving me always. I don't want to muddy that memory up. I want it to stay perfect forever. If I leave it will be perfect._

_I will always love you_

_Rose._

She was gone. She left.

A sudden anger overtook me and I smashed anything I could get my hands on. When my anger evaporated to grief I only knew of one thing to do, I had to go to the airport and stop her before she leaves.

When I got to the airport it was crowded full of people. I had to push my way through the lobby to go speak to the attendants.

"Excuse me." I told the lady working there. "Do you know of a plane leaving to America this morning?"

"One second." She answered and began typing in her computer. "Oh, we have two planes that left to America this morning."

"Left? Are there any others heading over there that still haven't left?"

"No, the only other plane leaving to America is at six o clock tonight." She gave me an apologetic look but I didn't notice.

She was gone. She was really gone. She had left.

I tore through the public and did the only thing I could think of doing.

I left to the nearest bar and got rip roaring drunk. I drank so much I didn't know what was up and what was down. Swirls came into my vision before I was dragged out by two men that looked more like blurs.

I half dragged my drunk ass to the hotel. Somehow I found it after several false attempts.

When I entered the room the only thing I could think about was crashing on the bed that just yesterday Roza and I had made love on.

And as soon as I thought of Roza the tears came again. Big sloppy tears that couldn't be hid. My vision got more blurry than before but a slight rustle got my attention.

There was someone on the bed. I wiped my eyes quickly and saw a dark haired angel sleeping peacefully on the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys, really sorry for taking really long to update, but here it is. Hope you guys like it. Fingers crossed, lets see who Dimitri ends up with either Tasha or Rose._

Little footsteps rushed toward me. A small body collided against my leg. I looked down to see the smile on my angel faced daughter. Her little arms were wrapped tightly around my leg as if afraid I would disappear if she let go. Her hair was long and dark just like her mother's. And when she smiled you could see the mischief lurking behind it.

"Daddy." My little Amy pouted. "Why don't you come outside and play with me?"

I was currently working in the shop but nothing was going to stop Amy from getting me to play with her. And I had to admit, I wasn't putting up much of a fight. I loved playing with her.

I told the men I was going out for a few while I lead my daughter outside. I didn't really need to supervise them much; they already knew the work they had to do.

"Dad, come on." Amy tugged on my hand and ran as far as her little legs would take her. Never mind the fact that three steps for her were one small step for me. "Can you push me on the swing please?"

We had reached the house, and about five years back I had build a tiny playground in the backyard. It had two swings held on a log, a small slide, and monkey bars. The ground was littered with toys and my two smaller boys were crawling around with their toy trucks. The boys—Lucas and Marcus—were twins, and Amy was the oldest. She was five.

"Of course." I lifted her onto the swings and began to push her back and forth.

"Wee!" She yelled. "Faster Daddy, I want to go way up high."

I did as she said and swung her up high. I was afraid when I thought I had pushed her too far up, but she seemed to enjoy it. She was just like her mother, not afraid of anything, not even taking risks. And her mother took a big one on me.

A smile tugged on my lips when I thought about her mother. She was probably in her office next to the master bedroom, working. She had dubbed that small room her office as soon as she moved in.

I glanced up towards the window her office was in and caught sight of Victoria close to the twins. She was babysitting for today, her stomach round with pregnancy. It was going to be her first child with Nicholas and she felt she had to get acquainted with kids before she had one of her own. She had declared herself the babysitter, and was met by no objections—obviously who would pass up a free babysitter.

"Umm Dimitri?" Victoria asked hesitantly. "What would happen if a certain someone let their tongue slip in front of the twins and now they're repeating a bad word?"

"What! Victoria!" I yelled. Victoria looked worried.

"Umm, I guess you're mad. See this is why Sonya didn't want to tell you what she did." Victoria said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Yeah, nice try Victoria, but Sonya's been on vacation for a week."

"Ahh, Damn it!" She said stomping her feet like a child. In that same moment the twins began to say a chorus of "Damn it" which made Victoria flush red.

"So can I still blame this on pregnancy hormones?" She said shyly.

"Victoria, just don't talk ok. You can't seem to go two seconds without saying a bad word."

"I so could."

I set Amy down from her swing. "Just watch Amy while I go pay a visit to my woman. Think you can handle your mouth."

Victoria stuck her tongue out at me. "Think you can handle your tongue from not getting into your wife's mouth. Last time I caught you two was disgusting, and totally not good for my baby. You two made me barf."

"That was just your morning sickness."

"Nope, there was definitely a little more barf that time."

"Sure, Sure." I walked into the house and headed straight for her door, the office. But it was empty inside when I went in. _That was strange_. She's usually in there. I took my next bet and headed for the kitchen. In seemed empty also, and spotless. _Had she cleaned?_

A warm pair of hands placed themselves over my eyes. The feel of her skin, the scent of her etched itself onto me. There was no denying who this was. Every cell in my body would light up with her presence. She was my life, the mother of my children, and the most amazing woman in the world. She was my beautiful wife.

My lips tilted up in a smile. "Tasha."

For one quick second it was quite before her hand slapped me in the shoulder. "Ha Ha, very funny Dimitri. I should kick you in the balls for that one, but fortunately for you, I want more children."

"I spun quickly around and lifted her up by her waist, pinning her against me, and pressing my lips to hers. "You know I was just kidding." I murmured against her lips. "Roza, Roza, Roza." I said it like a prayer, for her name was just that, a prayer to me. "I could never mistake you for another woman. You're to you."

"And I should take that as a complement." She questioned. Her dark brown hair fell in waves almost to her waste. Her dark brown eyes were looking at me quizzically.

"Of course, my Roza because you are the only one for me." I looked at her straight in the eyes and remembered the moment I found out she was mine as much as I was hers.

My mind drifted to the day I thought I lost her forever on that plane. How I had gotten drunk out of my mind and practically keeled over in the hotel room. The only thing that kept me from passing out was the angel on my bed. I still remember how her dark hair was tangled on the pillows, and how her face looked so peaceful. Her full lips slightly parted. She awoke just as I collapsed in bed next to her. She didn't question the state I came in, she merely held me tight against her. I fell asleep with her voice telling me that she loved me. After that there was no going back.

Seven years had passed since that night, but I thought about it daily. As I came back to reality I knew she had been remembering the same memory I had.

"So, you still want to have more children." I quirked my eyebrows devilishly.

She looked at me from under her eyelashes. "Well I still have to go to my office and finish my book, but I guess I could take a break." She placed her arms around me and brought me down to her lips crushing them against mine. I lifted her up, her legs wrapped around my waste. Her body molded perfectly into mine. I walked to our bedroom and through her on our bed, removing my shirt I climbed on top of her and practically ripped off all her cloths.

"Easy, easy there." I could hear her say but my lips had already stopped her from talking.

I placed kisses on her neck face, eyelids, every single inch of skin I could find I kissed. Even her toes. I loved every part of her body. She did the same to me, exploring my body with her mouth. Giving quick flicks of her tongue that would cause me to want to rip my hair out. I brought her back up to face me and I plunged into her while keeping a steady gaze into her eyes. Her eyes would fog with lust. Her beauty would glow more brightly in our love making.

There was so much I wanted to say to her, to express how much I cared for her. I wished that I could recite every love poem ever written. But that wouldn't be me; it would be the words of poets. In that moment I thought of the perfect words that summed up what I felt for her. It was the most simplest phrase of all, but also the most important phrase that anyone could utter when they truly meant it. "I love you."

_-Fin_

_Yes guys, this is the end of the story. Dimitri ended up having his happily ever after with Rose, not Tasha because I hated that bitch and I purposely made her a total asshat in this story so that we would all loath her. Anyways please leave a review if you guys want, I would very much appreciate it. I would love to hear if you guys liked it or not. Thank you for reading my story. _


End file.
